The Teen Hero and The Saiyan!
by billstarbuck
Summary: Kim Possible just wants to get through her life in high school, as well as get a date for her prom. But things get crazy when a man with crazy hair and strange clothes appears out of nowhere! His name, is Goku! As we all know though, where Goku and Kim Possible go, there is always trouble
1. Fated Meeting

_**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Kim Possible. Please support their official release.**_

* * *

Nine months after defeating Frieza, who had been resurrected after years of being imprisoned in Earth's hell, Goku found himself training alone with Whis. Goku was wearing his normal gi again and he was in his base state, trying to work out in this state to further his other transformation. He had already found out how to tap into his god ki, but he hadn't found a way to master it yet. He left Vegeta behind on this trip because he was focusing on his own power. They were taking a brief brake after their intense training session, which Goku still was no match for Whis.

Goku brought Whis fried chicken and pork buns as payment for training. While Whis was enjoying his meal, Goku was sitting bored waiting for the attendant to be finished. Goku was more focused on training than food, which was a rarity.

"You know Goku," started Whis, his strange attire and form looking towards Goku. "hiding your newest form from Lord Beerus and Vegeta wont do you any good." Goku shuffled in a panic at this. "I know that you've made another ascension of your power. Beerus would be ecstatic about this, he wants a true rival and you could be it! Now Vegeta is another case." Whis chuckled at that last part.

"Yeah, I know Beerus would like to know about it. Plus I'm itching for a rematch…" said Goku. "But it's still not enough. Not for me, and definitely not for him" Goku scartched his face while smiling like a goofball.

"Be careful Goku." said Whis, grabbing his attention. "Lust for power can destroy a person. Just look at people like Frieza. You've seen that first hand. Even Vegeta and Beerus are examples. You cannot let this control you, Saiyan or not, it will eventually destroy you."

Goku had contemplated these words. He had never thought of a predicament like this. He had only wanted to be stronger to fight the next opponent, but where would it end? Would it be finally settling the score with Vegeta, which was all one sided on Vegeta's part. Would it be finally defeating Beerus? Or perhaps even surpassing Whis, the very being to train the God of Destruction himself. Goku's mind swirled with questions.

"Alright then." said Whis, rising from his place. "Let's continue our training, Goku."

Goku rose as well taking his fighting stance. Whis simply put his right hand out, palm facing Goku, wiggling his fingers to gesture for Goku to attack. After a few seconds of silent, Goku charged. His punches were furious and precise, Whis easily dodged and blocked every one of them, Goku decided to include kicks with his attacks, only for the same result. He became more and more frustrated as the sparring continued.

His frustration built and built until he unknowingly transformed to his Super Sayian form. The sudden appearance of Goku's sudden golden hair and teal eyes through off Whis, making him momentarily slip.

Goku landed his first punch on Whis ever. He froze in shock and fear, unkowing of what could come of this.

"My, my Goku." said Whis. "No one has hit me square on for quite some time now. If Lord Beerus found out, he might challenge you here and now. Ohohoho." Whis chuckled while Goku awkwardly smiled.

"Oh Whiiiiiiissss!" called a voice from a bit away. "What the hell is all that racket?" Lord Beerus himself stepped onto the scene. He had to focus on his attendant, when he saw a strange figure with him. As he drew closer he realized it was Goku, ascended only in his first Super Saiyan form. "Oh, it's you Goku. Why do you still use that silly form when you can transform into a God?" Goku sometimes found speaking to the purple cat-man was sometimes hard to do seriously, but this was one of the times he needed to, for Beerus was still half asleep.

"Well it still has some sentiment to me." said Goku, chuckling and scratching the back of his head while powering down back to his normal state. "You have to remember that this form changed everything for me and my friends! Oh, and Frieza of course."

"I have lived for millions of years..." started Beerus. "you actually expect me to remember something ad dumb as that? Ha! I sometimes have trouble remembering you and… whats his name again… OH! Vegeta! Yes! I have trouble remembering those!" he yawned and accidentally started to form a sphere of energy, sending it flying past Goku and Whis.

"Oh come on!" said Goku. "Are we really doing this again? Wake up Beerus!" The God of Destruction heard that one loud and clear.

"THAT'S _LORD_ BEERUS TO YOU!" Roared Beerus while charging another blast and sending it towards Goku.

Goku placed his arms in front of him while charging up his Ki. He turned into his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form with a massive blue energy all around him, hoping that being in that form he could withstand the attack. As the sphere of energy collided with Goku, he felt a sensation inside him, he couldn't explain any of it, all he knew was that he was being transported somewhere else.

As the dust settled, Beerus and Whis looked in confusion trying to figure out where Goku was. Beerus hadn't used even 10% of his strength, he figured Goku would be able to hold up against the blast.

"BEERUS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO GOKU?" exclaimed Whis

"I-I don't know." stammered Beerus, with confusion still written on his face. "Why don't you put us back in time like you always do!" he looked over at his attendant who was already stamping his staff repeatedly on the ground to have no effect. "Not working, huh?"

"No, it's not." said his attendant. "Lord Beerus, we have to find a way to fix this. The best way to do that is by going to Earth and asking for help from Lady Bulma."

"Now why would I do that?" asked Beerus. "I'm a deity, not some errand boy."

"Beerus." said Whis in a manner that sent chills down Beerus' spine. "This is your fault and you will fix it."

"… fine." said Beerus, reluctantly. "But first, lets get some delicious Earth food."

* * *

In the country of Japan, there was a celebration being held for a famous toy maker. The toy maker known as Nakasumi was famous in the east and west for his toys. As the celebration commenced, a small jet was scouring the area, as if searching for something. As the jet flew over a float the pilot spoke into their headset.

"Target: Nakasumi-san." said the female voice from the plane. As she spoke, a group of ninjas made their way towards the toy maker and his assistant effectively surrounding him. As all hope seemed lost, a figure emerged from the float behind them, tearing through the balloon and kicking each of the villains down on their backs. The figure was none other than world famous teen hero… Kim Possible!

"It is impossible!" exclaimed one of the ninjas.

"No," Said Kim, while flipping her hair over. "but real close." she made her way down tho their level and took her fighting stance.

The ninjas activated laser swords and attacked Kim all at once. She managed to block off their attacks, but unfortunately she placed them to surround her. She glanced around, as if looking for something.

"Ron!" called Kim, nothing seemed to happen though. "...Ron?"

"Working on it!" called a voice from where Kim came from just a few minutes earlier. Mr. Nakasumi noticed a figure struggling inside the balloon to get out. Without hesitating the toymaker ripped open the balloon, upon this an awkward blonde hair brown eyed boy tumbled out. "Oh. Thanks."

Ron Stoppable… sidekick galore. Before any time could pass a massive sumo ninja appeared in front of Ron.

"A Sumo Ninja?" Ron exclaimed, surprised but not at the same time. The massive sumo ninja made many gestures to solidify his strength.

"I am strong like the mountain!" announced the sumo ninja. He clapped his hands together to try and smash Ron's head in it. But thanks to Ron's slipperiness, he averted the clap and would up behind the massive man.

"Ah that is sick and wrong!" said Ron, pointing at the giant.

"I am your doom!" said the sumo ninja. He grabbed Ron and started to squeeze him into nothingness.

"R-Rufus… help!" whined the boy. As his pleads came, his small companion rose from his pocket. The infamous naked mole rat, Rufus!

The little creature ran along Ron's arm and mimicked karate moves then gave a full bodied headbutt to the foe, causing him to release Ron.

"Naked mole rat. Weird enough for ya?" said Ron, patting the critter on his head.

"You will suffer!" roared the Sumo Ninja in anger while preparing his fists to attack Ron.

Ron jumped out of the way while yelling out Kim's name for assistance.

"Just a sec." announced Kim, single handily using the other ninjas movements against them.

Ron landed on Kim sending into a tumble. As Kim hissed at Ron for his clumsiness they both noticed the Sumo Ninja was rapidly coming towards them. Kim managed to backflip out of the way while the Sumo Ninja's own weight sent Ron flying out of the way.

That was when things changed.

As Kim was preparing to stick a landing, a bright blue light appeared above them. Seconds after its appearance a figure could be seen falling down from where the light was.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled the figure, landing hard on the Sumo Ninja and knocking the wind out of him.

Kim landed on the platform above close to Mr. Nakasumi. She tried to figure out what had just happened. She saw the figure that appeared on top of the Sumo Ninja, he wore a strange orange and blue outfit and had wild black hair, his physique was above par.

"Ughhh." Groaned the man. "What just happened… where the heck am I?" he looked down at the Sumo Ninja he landed on. "Oh man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to land on you like that!" he quickly jumped off the figure landing close to Kim and Ron.

"Uhh..." started Kim, confused. "Who are you?"

"Oh, me?" asked the man. "Well I'm Goku! Its a pleasure to meet you!" he had a kind smile on his face. "Can I ask who you guys are?"

"Oh, well I'm Kim, Kim Possible." said Kim. "And this is my friend Ron, Ron Stoppable."

"Man, those are funny names." said Goku, laughing.

"Says the person whose name is Goku!" said Ron. "Your hair is also crazy! So there!"

"Yeah, I get that one a lot!" said Goku.

Out of nowhere, a line was shot out of the jet that was scouting earlier grabbing Mr. Nakasumi. Kim jumped into action, activating her rocket boots and blasting off towards the jet, grabbing onto his ankle.

Ron tried to follow suit, only to realize he put on the wrong rocket propelled items this morning. Ron then shot of fast into the air, only to his something hard. He thought he hit a building but when he looked up he saw the newly acquainted Goku.

"You alright there?" asked Goku. "You took off pretty quick, luckily I was able to get in the way before you hurt yourself."

"G-Goku? How did you do that?" asked Ron, not entirely sure of what happened. He then looked down to notice that they were up in the air, but with no rockets propelling them. "ARE WE FLYING?"

"Well yeah." said Goku, very plainly. "I've been able to fly for a long time now. Can you not?

"No! No one can fly!" said Ron, clinging to Goku's arm. "Well, I say that, but thinking now I'm sure theres someone who can." Ron suddenly remembered what was going on just then. "Kim! We gotta help Kim!"

"What's even going on here?" asked Goku, quite puzzled.

"Kim and I got word that Shego was coming to Japan to kidnap Mr. Nakasumi." Ron said. "Shego has him now and Kim's all alone out there!"

"Well not for long!" announced Goku. He placed Ron back down on ground level, once he made sure Ron was level, he shot off towards the jet.

Kim was having trouble keeping hold of Nakasume. During her struggle her Kimunicator beeped her classic theme. She answered it to see Wade on the screen.

"Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?" asked Kim, slightly frustrated.

"Is this a bad time?" asked the child genius.

"Remember the President of Nakasumi Toys thought he was in some kind of danger?" said Kim, while Wade nodded his head. "He was right."

"Hang on Kim, I got you on GPS." Wade said, frantically typing on his keyboard. "Whoa! Kim, watch out! There's something coming super fast towards you! It's faster than a missile!"

"What? Did Shego launch something at us?" said the teen hero frantically. She turned to see a blur of orange coming at her. The object grabbed the rope she was attached to when she peered at it, she noticed it was her new acquaintance, Goku!

"Hey Kim!" said the man with a smile. "Looks like you need some help!" he tore the rope off of the jet and brought down Kim and Mr. Nakasumi to safety.

With all the commotion Mr. Nakasumi's coat had managed to fall off of him.

"What the..." Shego said in frustration as lights blinked in her cockpit, signifying that the rope was dislodged. She turned the jet around trying to capture the toymaker again, bring out a metal arm on the front of her ship..

Goku saw her advances and used a ki blast to destroy the arm. Shego's jet did manage to get caught on something though...

"Well, better luck next time I guess." said Shego to herself. "Ugh, Drakken won't be happy about this." she began to guide her jet away from the scene.

While Kim was dumbfounded by all this Ron noticed something wrong.

"Ahhhh! Shego's getting away!" panicked Ron. "What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry guys!" said Goku. "I got this!"

Goku rose into the air, stopping and cupping his hands together and bring them to his right side of his body.

"Uh, Kim?" said Ron. "He is flying, right?"

"Y-yeah..." stammered Kim. "He is..."

Goku drew a deep breath as he was holding back his full power.

"KA… ME..." Goku started, forming a ball of blue energy in his hands.

"What the heck is he doing?" asked Kim. Kim's Kimunicator rang and Monique came blaring through.

"Kim! I got news about Brick and Bonnie!" said Monique.

"HA… ME..." Goku continued as he charged up while still suppressing his full power.

"Uh, now's not a good time..." said Kim and Ron in unison.

"Why? Whats wrong?" asked Monique while Kim turned the device towards the spectacle before them.

"HAAA!" finished Goku, while releasing his attack at the speeding jet.

Shego had alarms blaring at her with a blue beam coming right for her. She moved the jet out of the way and the beam went crashing into an abandoned building, destroying it completely.

"Wow, good thing they dodged that." said Goku to himself with a sigh of relief. "That was stronger than I thought it would be." he scratched the back of his head while descending down to his new friends.

"Sorry guys." Goku said. "I let them get away. I really screwed this one up for you."

"Goku..." said Ron. "that… was… AWESOME! How did you do all that stuff?"

"Yeah," said Kim, with her hand on her chin. "how did you do all that?"

"Hehe, well, I've always really been able to do that. Ever since I was a kid." said Goku. He looked around finally, realizing that something wasn't right. "Uhhh, I don't think I'm home anymore. Why the heck did Beerus have to go and pull a stunt like that!" He turned to his new friends, Kim was still pondering all that just transpired, while Ron was still in excitement over what just happened. "Hey, do you guys mind if I hang with you? Just till I figure out what happened!" he smiled and clapped his hands together.

Ron and Kim looked at each other, silently deducing the best option. They both smiled and looked at Goku.

"Sure! Why not!" said Kim. "The twins and dad will get a kick outta you."

"Yeah, but just be careful man." said Ron. "You cant go around doing all that stuff you did earlier."

"Well, I'll do my best!" said Goku, still smiling.

"Great, how to get home now." said Kim, almost to herself. She then felt a hand on her shoulder to see Me. Nakasumi and his assistant.

"Excuse me, Miss Possible." said the assistant. "Nakasumi-san would like to give you and your friends a ride back to your home. He says its the least he could do for saving him."

"Whoo! All right!" cheered Ron.

"Thank you Nakasumi-san." said Kim, bowing in respect. "We greatly appreciate it."

"Will there be food?" asked Goku, rubbing his stomach. "Cause man am I hungry!"

The group started to chuckle at this statement. Little did they know, Goku could eat, A LOT.

* * *

"What?" said a man with incredibly spiky black hair. "Kakarot went missing? Grr, that idiot!"

"Now now Vegeta." said Whis. "It honestly wasn't his fault or anything. If it was anyone's fault, it was Lord Beerus'."

"Yep." said Beerus, almost proud of it. "Didn't even know I had it in me!"

"So how are we going to get him back?" asked Goku's lifelong friend Bulma. "I can't even begin to think of where to start."

"Actually Lady Bulma," started Whis. "Lord Beerus and I are taking full responsibility. We only came by to ask if we could use your Dragon Radar. Goku once mentioned that you created a device to track down the Dragon Balls a long time ago."

"Oh, yeah." Bulma said, reaching in her pocket. "Here, take it." she handed Whis the radar. "I hope you guys can bring him back soon. Chi-Chi won't like the fact that he's gone whatsoever."

"Don't push your luck." Chimed in Beerus. "We are only doing this out of the kindness of our hearts."

As Beerus and Whis began to walk away, Vegeta stopped them.

"You should probably stop by Korin Tower and gather some senzu beans." said Vegeta. "Wherever Kakarot goes he manages to find trouble. Plus he better be in top shape when he gets back, for I'm going to crush him for training without me."

"Oh how thoughtful of you Prince Vegeta!" said Whis. "Now where is this tower?"

"I know the way." said Beerus, while Vegeta and Whis gave him a confused look. "Just hurry up and follow me Whis." the two powerhouse being set off to the tower.

And thus… the adventure begins.

* * *

 _ **Heres the beginning! Hope you guys like it so far, please do leave your feedback and such! The timeline takes place in the KP world as the same time as the Movie, so that should prove interesting.**_


	2. New world, new body

_**I do not own DBZ or KP. Please support their official releases.**_

* * *

While they were on the plane back to Middleton, Kim and Ron were doing their homework, Goku was explaining his life to Kim. He talked about when he was a kid, looking for the Dragon Balls so many times while battling foes along the way. He told her of King Piccolo and his offspring that he battled against. He then went on to tell them about the Saiyan attack, where he met his future ally/rival, Vegeta. He told of his battle with Frieza on the dying planet Namek as well as his battle with Cell, in which he gave up his life to save the earth and his son Gohan ascended past any one of them to defeat the bio-android.

His battle with Majin Buu was also on topic. When he got to the part of him becoming a god to fight Beerus and then his recent battle with Frieza again, she was finding all of it hard to believe. She was having enough trouble with her homework without tales of epic adventures being thrown into her ears.

"Listen, Goku." said Kim. "Unless you're good at geometry, maybe we can keep the stories away till later."

"Nah, I can't really help you with that." said Goku chuckling. "My son Gohan could help! He's very smart, Chi-Chi really drilled education into him." as he said that, Goku started to think of his family. He hoped all was well for them, his mind was rushing and his head was starting to hurt from it.

Goku was starting to feel a strange sensation in his body as well, he couldn't explain it but something in him was changing.

Kim noticed Goku in this state. She couldn't help but worry about her new friend. She reached her hand out to his to comfort him, only to be interrupted by her Kimunicator. The child prodigy Wade was the one calling.

"Sitch, Wade?" asked Kim, flustered and trying to pull off calmness.

"I'm digging on the Drakken-Nakasumi plot," began Wade. "but so far nothing."

"I can't figure it..." said Kim, still starring at Goku.

"Yeah. I get why he'd take Nakasumi's automated toy-making technology," said Wade, furiously typing at his keyboard. "not why he'd take him."

"Uh… right!" said Kim, momentarily forgetting about all that transpired earlier. She quickly tried to find something to cover up her foolishness. "I-I was actually talking about this geometry homework!" she pointed at the paper several times over to make sure she meant the homeowrk.

"Oh. You want me to take a look?" asked Wade with delight.

"Nah. I think super-genius assistance is pretty cheatish." said Kim, flowing with the conversation. "I'll ask Ron." she looked down back at her paper where she was stuck before Goku kept going on and on with his past, "Any luck on Number 7, Ron?"

"Mmmm, very tricky." said a voice where Ron was supposed to be sitting.

"Ron?" Kim asked, knowing the voice didn't belong to her lifelong friend. She stood in her seat to see where the voice came from. Goku caught wind of all the commotion and joined Kim to see what was going on.

"Number 7 is very tricky. I plan to come back to that one." said an elderly Japanese man.

"Whoa! Ron!" said Goku in surprise. "What happened to you? You look like you just went through H.F.I.L. and back!"

"Goku," started Kim. "That's not Ron. That's just someone Ron got to do his homework for him"

"Ah yes, Stoppable-san will be quite pleased with this!" said the man in a pleasing manner, knowing he had fulfilled his task.

"And, where exactly is Stoppable-san?" asked Kim.

The man, without taking his eyes off the paper, pointed behind him to a separate compartment. Kim got up and made her way to the designated area, with Goku not far behind. As the two entered the new room, they noticed Ron and Rufus messing around with a remote control car.

"You know Ron," started Kim. "if you keep acting like this, Yori will leave you for sure." she crossed her arms while giving a joking grin.

"Yeah right KP!" said Ron. "Yori loves my child like self. She says I'll be forever youthful!"

"Speaking of which," started Kim. "Are you going to take Yori to prom?"

"Nah." said Ron, somewhat defeated. "She says she'll be busy with her duties at the Yamanouchi Ninja School during that time."

"Ninjas?" asked Goku. "Oh boy! A school of fighters? Can we go see them?" his eagerness was duly noted.

"That's a no go Goku." said Ron. "That place is a secret location that is never to be revealed to the general public." to this, Goku pouted like a child.

Kim gave a little giggle to this, only to quickly stop herself.

 _What was that?_ Kim thought to herself. _No way, I can't be. He has a family, and is way older than me!_ _Mom and Dad would kill me if they knew I had a thought like this…_

Mr. Nakasumi stepped up to Goku and started to speak to him.

"Goku-san," began the old toymaker. "I was wondering what kind of firework technique you used back there. It was quite impressive, and I would wish to get that knowledge for future projects."

"Oh that?" said Goku. "That was the Kamehameha Wave! Its one of my best attacks. Master Roshi was the one who taught me! Well, actually I got how to use it after seeing him use it."

"Kamehameha?" asked Mr. Nakasumi. "As in the ancient King?"

"I don't know about that..." said Goku, plainly. "At least to me and the others its our best technique! Well, most of us anyway." Goku chuckled some at this.

The same man who was doing Ron's homework came into the room informing Mr. Nakasumi that the plane was coming close into Middleton.

"No need to land Mr. Nakasumi." said Kim getting her stuff together while Ron did the same. "We have parachutes." Kim turned to Goku who had a blank but happy look on his face. "Uh, Goku… we don't have an extra parachute… would you like to… share mine?"

"Nah that's okay!" said Goku, oblivious to her advance. "I'll just follow you guys while flying!"

As the door on the side of the plane opened, the two teens jumped out immediately opening their parachutes. Kim's went without fault, but Ron's homework went flying everywhere when he opened his.

"Ahhh! My homework!" panicked Ron.

"Serves you right!" said Kim with a grin on her face.

"Don't worry Ron!" called a voice from above. "I got it for you!" they looked up to see Goku speeding down towards the pieces of paper, he phased in and out of sight while gathering the papers. "Here you go!" Goku gave Ron a stack of papers with s signature Goku grin.

Kim gained an agitated look on her face at this, but she couldn't help but appreciate his kindness too. Ron started to drift towards his house and Goku followed.

"Hey Goku! Wait!" yelled Kim. The Saiyan heard her and came to her side. "Come to my place. There's more room and my family would probably love to meet you."

"Alright, Kim! Whatever you say!" Goku complied with the teen hero as they descended towards her house.

* * *

Beerus led the way to Korin tower while Whis followed dutifully behind him. When they finally reached the tower they landed towards the edge.

"Oh Korin." said the God of Destruction. "Get out here right now. We have need of you."

"My my Beerus, I never thought I'd see you again." Said Korin coming out into the light. "Although I guess now it's _Lord_ Beerus now."

Beerus had a wide grin on his face from this.

"Why yes it is Korin." said Beerus. "And how is the life of not being a God of Destruction going for you?"

"Well, it's quiet..." started the immortal cat. "But I cannot complain. My life is full of friends and wonder." Korin stepped closer to Beerus. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well." said Whis. "We are in need of something you call 'senzu beans'. You see, I was training a man by the name of Goku, when Lord Beerus here sent him completely out of this world. So we were told we would need these beans before we went after him. Just in case of trouble."

"Hahahaha. Of course that Goku would be in a predicament again." Korin said, tossing a small pouch at Whis. "There's over twenty in there. There's no excuse to run out, even if Goku is involved."

"My thanks to you!" said Whis turning back to Beerus. "Until next time!"

"Take care, Korin." said Beerus.

"Beerus." said Korin. "It was good to see you again. And be careful. Even a God has their limits."

Beerus grinned and placed his hand on Whis' shoulder for them to go off in search for the Dragon Balls.

"So, do you know him?" asked the attendant.

"Of course I do." said Beerus. "He's my brother after all."

* * *

Mrs. Dr. Possible stumbled into the kitchen to find her husband, Mr. Dr. Possible pressing his fingers on a tablet while finishing off his cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Dr. Possible." said Mrs. Possible. Grabbing a cup of coffee for herself.

"And to you, Dr. Possible." said Mr. Possible, still working on his tablet.

"Crazy day ahead." said Mrs. Possible, sipping her coffee. "Three procedures before lunch. You?"

"Down to the wire on the Hephaestus Project." said the Rocket Scientist, facing his wife. "Three years, $3 billion. Boy, I hope this works."

Well, we're all rooting for you hun." said Mrs. Possible, putting on a lab coat, only to realize that it was her husbands and not hers. "Kids eaten yet?"

"Jim and Tim are in their room working on some..." started Mr. Possible. "Top-secret project."

"Oh of course," said Mrs. Possible. "Like father, like sons."

"Haven't seen Kimmie though." said Mr. Possible scratching his chin.

At about that moment the door out of the kitchen burst open to reveal Kim.

"Morning mom! Morning dad!" said Kim, like nothing was wrong at all.

Her parents exchanged looks of concern to each other, only to the set their eyes on their daughter.

"Got in a little late there, Kimmie Cub." said her father with a questioning tone in his voice.

"Yeah, it really slows me down when I pull my shoot as soon as we bail," started the teen, pouring herself a bowl of cereal. "but Ron is such a baby about free falling."

"Uhhh..." her mother started in confusion. "Where exactly were you last night?"

Kim pressed the power button on the television in the kitchen to reveal the news from the previous night.

 _"The Tokyo toy magnate was rescued by world-famous teen hero Kim Possible."_ said the female anchor on the TV.

"Atta girl Kim!" said Mr. Possible with pride in his daughter.

"It was no big, Dad." Kim said raising her hands shoulder length. "Other than a Sumo Ninja. He was pretty big."

"Sumo Ninja?" her dad asked puzzled. "I never worried about Sumo Ninjas at your age. Or Sumo anythings, for that matter!"

Kim's mother hushed her husband as the anchor was mentioning more of the event.

" _Not only was Kim Possible on scene, but a mysterious figure as well, almost literally appearing from no where._ " the anchor continued as they showed a bright light only to be followed by something that looked like a man falling on top of the Sumo Ninja. " _This new player also exhumed inhuman strength and abilities as they tried to stop the attacker. We have no information on this person at the moment._ " they froze on a shot where the figure was releasing some sort of blue light coming from his hands.

"Well now Kim." said her Mother. "Looks like you got someone coming in on your world saving territory." she and her husband chuckled as she said this.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." said a voice. The genius parents turned to see a well built man with orange and blue clothing and crazy black hair standing in their doorway. "I definitely overdid it back there. Guess I'm having trouble handing my powers here."

The parents shot several looks, between themselves, Kim and of course, this new man being the one they just saw appear from light and do things they thought weren't even possible.

"Kim, though we're not opposed to you making new friends..." started Mr. Possible. "we do have to question this one."

"Dad, he just came from no where!" interrupted Kim. "He doesn't know anyone or anything here! I thought he'd be safe here, so… here he is!" she realized she was stammering on and on. She had to compose herself and collect her thoughts before continuing. "Anyway. Mom, Dad, this is Goku."

"Hi there!" said Goku raising his hand to wave at them. "It's really nice to meet you guys. I hope I'm too much of a bother to this house."

"Well," started Mr. Possible. "He seems very nice at least."

"You're more than welcome here Mr. Goku." said Mrs. Possible, finishing her coffee.

"Oh no need for the Mr." said Goku. "Just call me Gok-" before he could finish a small rocket found its way into the kitchen.

Kim reacted by grabbing a frying pan and smacking it out of the way. The ricochet found its way to Goku and he simply broke it in half with a chop from his hand. Before anyone else could comment on this another rocket came buzzing through the room, Goku let out a small ki blast, effectively disintegrating it. The twins, Jim and Tim, then ran in the room, seeing everything.

"Whoa." said Jim. "Who's the buff guy?"

"What's up with his hair?" asked Tim. "Looks like you got some serious bedhead dude."

"What do you mean?" said Goku, puzzled. "My hair has always looked like this. According to Vegeta, all Saiyan's hair is the same from birth!"

Everyone except Kim looked confused at one another then at Goku. Kim looked down at her watch and jumped a little.

"Ahh! I'm gonna be late for school!" exclaimed Kim as she ran up to her room, only seconds later to appear in her street attire and backpack. "Bye mom, bye dad." she set for the door only to stop and turn back. "Goku, I need you to stay here till we can figure out what's going on and if there's a way to send you back to where you were. But remember what Ron said, be normal!" she turned and sprinted towards school.

The room was silent until they all heard Goku's stomach rumble, to which they all started to laugh.

"Say Goku." said Mr. Possible. "The boys and I have been working on a robot for the house and we need to test out its cooking skills. Care to be a test subject?"

"Boy would I ever!" said Goku excitedly. "As long as it doesn't involve needles though. Those are the worst."

"Don't tell him I'm a surgeon." whispered Mrs. Possible to her husband. The whole room began to laugh as Mrs. Possible excused herself to go to work.

* * *

About an hour into their experiment Goku was eating so much that it was impressing the Twins and Mr. Dr. Possible. They kept giving him more and more food, until Goku suddenly stopped. He began to sweat profusely and was turning a different color.

"Oh no! He's choking, quick move boys!" Mr Possible sprang behind Goku, about to give him the Heimlich maneuver on their new friend. Goku put his hand out in protest, he swallowed the rest of his food and began screaming in pain, rolling onto the floor. As the screams of pain continued a white blinding aura filled the room. It continued for a minute or two only only for the light to dissipate. When they saw the result of the occurrence, they were quite surprised.

They saw Goku, breathing heavy still. His body had slimmed down quite a bit, he was a couple of inches shorter than before. His features softened up. He rose to look at his new body and form.

"Whoa, looks like I'm back to before I fought Piccolo in the World Martial Arts Tournament." said Goku, throwing punches in the air. "Right after my growth spurt. I wonder if it affected my transformations at all..." he then had a moment of worry as he turned his head to look behind him. "No tail at least!"

"Goku!" exclaimed Mr. Possible. "What happened to you?"

"Well, I don't entirely know!" chuckled Goku, scratching the back of his head, he then brought his hand to his chin. "I think it has something to do with my body adapting to this place. Beerus brought it up after our battle at how I was able to adapt my body to power. Since I don't feel the same amount of energy as I do here like I did back home I think that has something to do with it!"

"What?" said Mr. Possible. "that doesn't even make sense."

"Yeah, I know." said Goku, still in thought. "Kim didn't even understand." Goku's eyes lit up as he placed his fist in his hand. "Oh Kim! Her and Ron will get a kick out of this!" he placed his index and middle finger on his forehead, searching for Kim's energy.

"Uh Goku, I don't think..." started Mr. Possible.

"GOT IT!" Exclaimed Goku, disappearing from the room entirely.

"Why does Kim always bring home the strange ones?" asked Jim

"Yeah, they're always so freaky. What did he say about a tail?" said Tim

"Now now boys." started their father. "We knew things like this would happen when she started saving the world. Besides, did you see how much he could eat? That man… boy… person, is a borderline prodigy!"

* * *

Shego had finally made her way back to Drakken's lair, annoyed by the fact that she had failed her mission. She opened the cockpit, grabbing the object that was stuck to her plane back in Japan, onl to realize it was a blazer, which confused and annoyed her even more.

"Brain-tap machine ready for prisoner!" said a scientist, eagerly approaching Shego.

"No prisoner." hissed Shego, pushing the blazer into the scientist. "Go tap yourself or something."

She strolled down corridors when a hole appeared below her too fast for her to react only to find herself in a dark room. Lights suddenly came on only to reveal her 'boss', Dr. Drakken.

"Shego!" shouted the mad scientist. "What happened in Japan? You were supposed to come back with Nakasumi!"

"Yeah, about that Doc..." started Shego. "You kinda had to be there to understand. Some guy just came out of nowhere and almost destroyed my jet. Be thankful I'm even alive, you jerk!"

"That doesn't matter!" continued Drakken. "You had one job to do and you failed it!"

"What?!" roared Shego with her hands beginning to glow with her devastating energy. " _You_ try going to Japan to be interrupted by Kimmy! _You_ try having some spiky haired freak shoot some sort of energy beam at you and _literally_ destroy an entire building on his own. Just try it!" as she was preparing to strike Drakken she stopped when she saw he held out a credit card for her.

"We will be going on intel gathering later tonight." Drakken said. "Go get something nice to wear for yourself."

Shego took the card with force and stomped away. Though Drakken handled the situation with coolness, on the inside he was freaking out. When Shego left, he let out a sigh of relief and collapsed to the ground.

"Uh, Dr. Drakken?" came a voice, belonging to the scientist who first greeted Shego as she arrived, still holding onto the blazer. "Without a brain to tap, the brain-tap machine is not used to its fullest extent."

Drakken, in a fit of rage, grabbed the blazer and ripped it to shreds, noticing a paper fall to the ground. When he picked up the paper he jumped in joy when he found a toy design, figuring that the blazer was actually Nakasumi's.

"Also Dr. Drakken." continued the scientist. "There have been recent energry spikes around the world recently. One while Shego was in Japan, and another not even six hours ago."

"Intersting." started Drakken. "Perhaps we can be able to use it for our purposes." the Dr. rubbed his hands together in satisfaction.

"That's not entirely it." said the scientist, pulling out a PDA and showing it to Drakken, showing two half spherical objects. They were purple and had many bumps on them. "It seems we found an egg of some sorts. But I don't recall having something like this on our list, and we cannot find a trace of it. While we are doing our best to search for it, I thought I should warn you at least." the scientist left Drakken alone in the corridor. Drakken looked back down to the paper and smiled to himself, then releasing a maniacal laugh.

"Kim Possible!" he shouted. "Your time is coming to an end soon!"

* * *

Kim was in cheer practice with the rest of the cheerleaders, when her rival, Bonnie Rockwaller, decided her phone call was more important than their practice. Thus knocking down their human pyramid they had worked hard on.

"Bonnie!" said Kim, fuming. "That was so on purpose!"

"Like, it's always about you. Zero your ego, Kim!" said Bonnie, turning back to her phone. "Brick, sweetie, I'll come over when you're done working out. Two hours? Okay. Oh, and don't shower. I like it when you glisten."

"Work out? Is he a fighter?" said a curiously excited voice. "Two hours cant be nearly enough time for a workout. Unless he has a Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

"Uh no! He's the captain of the… football team." said Bonnie, turning to see an odd boy standing behind her. He was well built, but looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. "Whoa. Who are you?"

"Goku!" exclaimed Kim. "Why and how did you get here and… what happened to you?"

Kim studied Goku and noticed he looked the same yet different at the same time. His features were younger than his previous time she had seen him.

"Oh yeah." Goku started. "Well I sensed your energy and used my instant transmition to come here and see you. As for my appearance… seems my body is adapting to my new environment. I'd guess that I'm back to being seventeen again." Goku started to punch the air again as well as performing an in air roundhouse kick, still trying to test the limits of his body. Of course, all the cheerleaders clapped for him, Bonnie included.

Kim's heart skipped a beat when he said that he came to see her. Now that he was about her age as well, she was indulging her possible feelings for him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ron barging in.

"KP!" Ron shouted, running ballistically at her. "Wade's been trying to reach you! He's got some important info for you!" he turned to see the new Goku next to Kim. "Whoa! Goku! Lookin' good man!" Goku scratched the back of his head while chuckling.

Kim made her way over to her bag and got out her Kimmunicator while all the girls started to surround Goku and pummeled him with questions.

"What's up, Wade?" asked Kim to her device.

"Drakken's been spotted." said Wade. "Looks like he and Shego are at The Bermuda Triangle."

"All right Wade, we're on it." said Kim hanging up the Kimmunicator.

She then noticed the group girls surrounding Goku. She made her way tearing through the crowd, grabbing Goku's hand and getting him out of the situation.

"Phew! Thanks for that, Kim!" said Goku. "I don't know how mch more of that I could've taken!"

"No big, Goku." said Kim. "But listen, Ron and I have to go on a mission. I need you to go back to my house and stay there this time. Ron and I will be back shortly.

"Aww man!" said Goku, with a pout on his face. "Can't I just come along? I won't get in the way, I promise!" he clapped his hands just as he did when he begged them to let him travel with them.

"No, Goku!" said Kim, with a stern voice. "Look, please just do it. For me."

"Oh, all right." Goku hesitated, placing two fingers on his forehead. "But don't take too long. I don't wanna be away from you for too long." as he said that last part he vanished into thin air.

Kim was too preoccupied by what he said to care about the fact that he just vanished. She placed her hand on her chest, not entirely knowing this feeling she was experiencing.

* * *

Beerus and Whis managed to gather the Dragon Balls with record speed. When the seventh and last one was found, Whis found a deserted area to summon Shenron.

"Arise, Shenron!" Whis spoke to the seven mystical balls.

The sky grew pitch black as the Dragon Balls began to radiate with energy. A massive beam of energy sprang forth from the orbs, slowly taking shape of a serpent like figure. When complete, the figure was none other than a massive dragon.

" **I am the eternal dragon, Shenron**." the dragon spoke, his voice striking to the core. " **Speak your wishes so I may go back to my slumber.** "

"We actually only have one wish." said Whis. "If possible, we wish for you to bring back our mutual friend, Goku, back from wherever Lord Beerus sent him on accident."

There was a moment of silence before the Eternal Dragon spoke again.

" **I cannot grant this wish.** " said Shenron. " **The one called Goku is not on a dimensional plane that we are aware of. I cannot bring him here.** "

"So why not just send us to him?" asked Beerus, shaking his hand at his attendant. "Whis could just figure out a way to bring us back after we find him."

"Don't you dare put the responsibility of this on me." said Whis. "This is all your fault after all."

" **A wish like this is possible.** " Said Shenron. " **But there is no** **guarantee** **of return.** **Knowing these consequences, do you still want a wish like this.** "

"Yes, Mr. Shenron." said Whis. "This is the wish we would like."

" **Very well.** " said the Eternal Dragon. " **Will it be just you two, or the one behind you as well?** "

Beerus and Whis turned around to see a figure standing behind them. Upon further inspection they noticed it was the Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta.

"Well?" asked Beerus, with a sly grin. "How about it Vegeta? Like you said before, where he goes, there's always trouble."

Vegeta merely smiled. "I'm in."

" **So be it then.** " said Shenron.

The dragons eyes began to glow and the bodies of Whis, Beerus and Vegeta all disappeared from the world and universe that they all knew oh so well.

* * *

 _ **Here we are. Ch 2 is a go. Next chapter will be getting very action packed. A/N. Just so you guys know, some of the people in the KP universe will be able to keep up with the Saiyans. Just for entertainment sake. Hope you guys enjoy and please review and give feedback!**_


	3. The Super Saiyan returns!

_**I do not own DBZ or KP, please support their official release.**_

* * *

Beerus, Whis and Vegeta found themselves in a lush green forest. Wildlife not seen but heard all around them. They momentarily questioned if they were the only intelligent life around until they felt this world swirling with it.

"Oh my!" started Whis. "Such a wonderful scene here!" he walked over to stare at a tree with moss running all along it. "Lord Beerus, if we can't get back we should make this our new home."

"Yes, it is quite nice." started Beerus, wandering around the forest, inspecting. "I get the feeling that we would be interrupted quite often. I do need my sleep after all."

Beerus continued to walk around until he came to a stop, simply staring at the ground silently.

"C-can we just get searching for Kakarot already!" said Vegeta in a harsh tone as always.

Whis turned to see Vegeta, sweating profusely but still standing his ground, clearly in some sort of pain. Even the Prince of all Saiyan's is too prideful to fall to some body ache.

"Prince Vegeta, are you alright?" asked Whis from his spot away from the Saiyan. "You certainly look like you've seen better days."

"Sh-shut up!" Vegeta yelled. "Look, let's just split up. I'll go look for Kakarot in this direction and you and Beerus search in the other!" Vegeta paused in fear after saying this.

Vegeta had forgotten to use Beerus' honorary title of 'lord'. He was aware of how much Beerus made sure how everyone addressed him as such. He braced himself for whatever was to come.

"Yes. I agree with you, Vegeta." said Beerus, still focusing on the immediate surrounding area. "Go off and search for Goku in whatever manner you see fit. When you find him, come get us."

"Y-yes, Lord Beerus!" said Vegeta, quickly flying off before Beerus could realize his error.

Whis turned to his student in curiosity.

"You clearly heard that he hadn't used your proper title. What has you so preoccupied over there, Lord Beerus?" asked the attendant. "You would have normally threaten to destroy the planet if someone refers to you like that."

"Whis..." began the God of Destruction. "We are on Earth."

"Why yes, Lord Beerus." said Whis. "It seems this dimensions Earth is much like ours."

"No, Whis." said Beerus, turning to his master with a serious look on his face. "We are on the same Earth as before..."

* * *

Goku was doing his best to listen to what Kim told him, that being to stay at her house until he came back. He was rather bored just sitting there, he decided his time would be better used by training. So he decided to use the back yard as his ground zero. He was only practicing his physical attacks, fighting styles to be specific.

Kim's mother had come home and decided to check on their new guest. Her husband had called after all, saying that he started chocking then turned young. She stepped out into the still sunlit yard, watching Goku's moves carefully, but she had difficulty keeping her eyes up with the speed of his movements.

"Well now." said Mrs. Possible, to Goku. "Looks like youth has taken a liking to you."

Goku didn't notice the good doctor at first but when he did he was more than happy to see her.

"Oh hey Mrs. Possible!" Goku said with his signature smile. "How was your day today? You look tired, wish I had a senzu bean for you."

"Oh I had a long and rough day." said Mrs. P. "But it's for my family, so I can't complain."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." said Goku. "I would've done anything for my friends and family if needed." Goku paused, lost in thought for a moment. "I wonder how they all are..."

Mrs. Dr. Possible saw that this subject was tough for Goku, so she decided to change the subject, sort of.

"So, Goku." started Mrs. Possible. "Tell me about yourself. You mentioned something about being a 'Saiyan' earlier. Is that some sort of tribe, or clan?"

"Well, you're kinda right," started Goku. "I don't know how much of this you're going to believe, but I'll tell you everything I can."

Goku began to do his best to explain the life he lived. He told her of his Saiyan heritage and his constant struggle to be the best husband, father and friend. As well as his constant efforts to become stronger and stronger. Not necessarily for glory, but just because he wanted to be strong. That of course didn't mean he didn't have his limitations, nor was he not humble. He told her about his ascension to becoming basically a God, and she listened intently, not once interrupting.

"Wow Goku." said Mrs. P. looking up to the sky. His story took some time and the sky had turned dark revealing the stars. She began to think of his tales, some of which being amongst those very stars out there, at least in his own world. "You should really tell James about your adventures sometimes. He would kill to be like you."

"Believe me," started Goku, taking a somewhat serious tone. "I don't regret this life, but I wouldn't say I want anyone else to experience it. Many people died because of me in some way or another." he looked down to the ground. "Even when I died during the Cell Games, it wasn't enough. Eventually another evil came to be and no one could take it on but me. And even Frieza..." he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth at the mention of the tyrant. "He would to nothing to stop his revenge on me. Just like the others probably, if given the chance." Goku rose to his feet and looked towards the stars. "The sooner I'm gone the better. Trouble follows me everywhere, and I don't want to put you and your family in danger."

Kim's mother laughed at this.

"Goku," she started. "My family is no stranger to danger. You and Kim are a lot more alike than you may realize. Just on a smaller scale." Mrs. Possible stood up and stepped closer. "Goku, you have such a kind soul. Despite being born to a ruthless warrior race, you rose above that to become something more. Don't be afraid Goku. As of now, you're an honorary Possible, and..." Mrs. Possible started the family motto, before being cut off

"Nothing is impossible for a possible!" came a voice from the doorway. Mrs. Possible and Goku turned around to see Mr. Possible smiling at the pair. He began to make his way towards them. "Son, you're definitely a one-of-a-kind. I heard everything you were saying from the doorway, and you're a perfect shoe-in for our family!"

"James, you stood there for that long? Why didn't you just come join us?" asked Mrs. Possible.

"And ruin that perfect story telling!" started Mr. P. "No way! Anyway, Goku, you can stay here as long as you like." he stuck his thumb up. "Don't worry about us, we can take care of ourselves."

Goku smiled and enjoyed his moment with the two Doctors. He was starting to feel like he was back home, like he belonged somewhere.

That was cut short however.

Goku winced when he felt a shock of bad energy come through him. He turned to face the direction the disturbance was coming from.

"Kim… Ron!" he said to himself.

"Whats wrong Goku?" asked Mrs. P in concern.

"I'm sensing some bad energy, and its close to Kim." Goku said, while placing his two fingers to his forehead. "I'm sorry, but I have to go help them."

In a flash, he was gone.

* * *

Vegeta was struggling to stay aflight. His body was trying to change just as Goku's was, but he was fighting it.

"N-no!" said Vegeta to himself. "I won't let this happen. I am the Prince of all Saiyan's! No world will get the best of me!"

Vegeta fell to the ground, writhing in pain. He punched the ground, over and over again, trying to forget the pain that was overcoming him.

"To hell with this!" Vegeta roared while screaming his lungs out.

The earth below him shook violently. Vegeta was releasing massive amounts of energy were radiating from him. This continued for a few minutes until the earth calmed down, as well as Vegeta.

As soon as he stood up, he realized something was off. He felt, different. He quickly found the nearest body of water he could and looked into the water. He looked just as he did back on planet Namek.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" stammered the Prince to himself. "This can't be happening!"

As Vegeta contemplated what happened, he sensed a familiar energy.

 _Kakarot._ _Is that you?_ Vegeta thought to himself, narrowing his eyes. _Well well. What have you gotten yourself into?_

Vegeta then flew towards the energy signature that he sensed in much haste.

* * *

Kim and Ron had managed to successfully infiltrate The Bermuda Triangle, which was a lounge coincidentally and ironically located in… The Bermuda Triangle. Each one of them had their respectful disguises. Kim a risque dress and wig, and Ron… his dad's unused prom tuxedo. Truly it was a sight to behold. While their infiltration was in progress they managed to get separated. Kim simply being in the main dining hall, Ron in a high stakes poker game.

Kim was on high alert, searching for Dr. Drakken. Pulling out her Kimmunacator for Intel of the surrounding area.

"Wade, I'm in." Kim said to the device. "Any sign of Drakken?" her eyes scanning the room in front of her.

"Not that I can see." replied Wade.

"What about Shego?" asked Kim in haste, momentarily forgetting she was most likely there.

"Turn around!" said Wade in panic.

Shego appeared behind Kim in a somewhat scantily clad dress and her hands glowing with her deadly green energy which matched her skin and usual color pattern. She swung and uppercut, knocking off Kim's wig. Kim jumped back narrowly missing Shego's attack. They both followed down a staircase, further into the dining hall. Kim grabbed a serving tray to block Shego's next attack.

Shego manged to get her 'claws' stuck in the serving tray, while she was stuck, Kim brought both her legs to her chest and used her strength to power-kick Shego across the room. Shego fumed in anger.

"Alright, princess." Shego said, with the energy in her hands glowing brighter. "Lets end this."

Shego charged after Kim while she stood her ground. She had to stop halfway in her charge because someone was in her way. She had a slight recognition of the figure in her way. He was in a profile stance to her, but she recognized the wild hair and strange clothes.

"Oh come on Goku!" said Kim in annoyance. "I told you to stay at home!"

"Well I'm sorry Kim!" said Goku, with an innocent look on his face. "I sensed some bad energy from here and I had to come!" Goku quickly turned around and starred out into nothingness. "Speaking of energy… there's some wickedly strong energy from over there."

"Ahem!" Shego cleared her throat grabbing the attention of Goku. "Well, looks like we get to meet in person finally. I guess I get to teach you a lesson for almost blowing up my plane."

"Oh! You were the one in the plane!" exclaimed Goku. "I'm really sorry about that. But I'm glad I missed you, otherwise that would've ended badly!"

At this remark, Kim brought her hand to her face in embarrassment.

"D-don't apologize!" said Shego with her hands glowing even brighter than before in anger. "Just stand still so I can beat you."

Goku's eyes narrowed at her.

"I take it that your name is Shego." said Goku, taking on a surprisingly serious tone which surprised Kim. "You've caused a lot of trouble for Kim. I'm going to have to ask you to stop what your doing."

"Ha! You think just saying that will make me stop?" retorted Shego. "Get in line or get out of my way, I'll deal with you when I'm done with Kimmie over there."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Shego." said Goku facing her. "Your fight is with me now."

Shego paused for a moment. As she pondered this a smile came to her face.

"Fine." Shego said, taking a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

Goku took his usual stance, waiting for the strike. Shego charged first, rearing her fist at Goku, he caught it and began to kick as to sweep Shego's legs out from under her. But Shego jumped to dodge it while Goku got back to his feet.

Shego jumped back some feet to gain some distance. Goku launched a ki blast at her, only for Shego to launch it back at him. Goku slapped the ki blast up to the chandelier above, sending glass at all the already panicking guests and Kim. Goku flew over to Kim to shield her from the glass.

"You okay Kim?" asked Goku, hovering over her.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." replied Kim, blushing at Goku. "Watch out!"

Goku turned to see what she was telling him to watch out for only to see Shego legs first coming towards him. He had no time to react. Her kick collided with him, sending Goku across the room.

Goku regained his composure, but tasted blood in his mouth.

"That's it?" mocked Shego. "That's all you got? Man what a sad fighter you are." Goku normally would brush off a statement like that, but that one struck him.

"Ahhhh! Kim!" shouted a voice from a distance. It just so happened to be Ron, running through the room while being followed by a diverse but angry group of men. "Help! They got angry poker fever!"

Kim rolled her eyes, but couldn't let her friend get ripped apart by these hooligans. Kim found a food cart and rolled it towards the poker players. While they struggled with the cart, Kim jumped to the top of the cart and landed a kick to the one in front, sporting a big cowboy hat. The kick managed to knock him out cold and his weight crashing onto the others behind him trapped them there.

"Nice shot KP!" Said Ron. As he looked over he noticed Goku having a struggle with Shego in the distance. "Whoa! Goku is fighting Shego? What has come of this world!"

"Believe me." started Kim. "I wish I knew." she folded her arms

Letting Shego be distracted from her "victory", Goku sprang into action flying towards her and landing a punch to her gut. As she coughed up spit she brought her elbow down on Goku's head. While he began to fall Shego raised her knee to strike him in the chest landing another punch sending him to the ground. Shego then flipped back to regain her strength.

"What a bummer." said Shego, through heavy breathing. "That's _still_ all you got?" she raised her body to full height. "Stop wasting my time. If you leave now, I might let you live."

"Does that apply for Kim and Ron as well?" asked Goku.

"The sidekick can go," started Shego. "But Kim is mine." she had a sadistic smile bringing her hands up into a fist, releasing more energy than before.

"Then I can't do that, Shego." said Goku, standing his ground. "Though I have to admit, you're the best fight I've had since I got here."

"Believe me," started Shego. "You don't even know the half of it."

"Funny," said Goku. "I could say the same thing."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shego, intrigued by his statement.

"Well, to be honest, Shego." said Goku. "I'm not even trying that hard."

"What?!" fumed Shego. "How _dare_ you!" she let her energy and anger take control of her. "Don't you dare take it easy on me!"

Goku gave a sly smile.

"I don't think giving you all my power would be such a great idea." said Goku, while the air around him began to swirl. "But I can at least give you a taste."

Goku began to yell, and before the blink of an eye his hair raised and turned golden with an aura to match, and eyes that could match the sea.

Everyone couldn't believe what they had just seen. This person before them changed almost into an entirely different person. Kim and Ron looked at Goku in amazement. While Ron saw him as some sort of new super hero, Kim only wondered more and more about him. Was everything he told her true? Was he truly some sort of warrior who could fight amongst God's themselves?

"Well, Shego." said Goku. "You can be the first in this world to say they fought a Super Saiyan."

Shego wasn't phased by this. She merely stood her ground with such confidence that even surprised Goku.

"Well, 'Super Saiyan'." mocked Shego. "Let's dance."

Goku made the first move this time, he came up behind her with Instant Transmition and kicked her up into the air. He reappeared behind her in the air again to send her back down again.

Shego expected this though.

To Goku's surprise, she prepared her fist's, scratching Goku's chest and elbowing his head so he fell back down to the ground. As Goku came close to the ground, he regained his stance as Shego landed not that far from him. An exchange of punches and kicks were soon to follow. During the power struggle, Goku sensed something coming fast towards their location.

As he was distracted by this, Shego landed a punch to his face sending him back some. Goku still stood on his feet. Shego began to run towards Goku when something fast came crashing through the glass ceiling, landing in between her and her target sending a cloud of dust everywhere.

"Kakarot!" said a stern voice. "There you are." as the dust settled a figure with almost as equal crazy hair as Goku. He wore a blue jumpsuit with white gloves and similar armor to match on his chest only. "Why are you a Super Saiyan? Surely no one in this world is giving you _that_ much trouble!"

"Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku. "For once, I'm really glad to see you." he noticed something off about Vegeta. "Whoa! You look like you did back on Namek! Seems that this world affected you too!"

"Hey!" yelled Shego in a rage. "Why do people keep on appearing out of nowhere and interrupting my fights?"

"Really, Kakarot?" Vegeta said. "You let this woman get the better of you? How pathetic."

"She's more than you think, Vegeta." said Goku. "Honestly!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Well then." said Vegeta, stepping forward towards Shego. "Perhaps you'd like to face a real warrior!"

"Bring it on, Short Stuff!" said Shego, getting ready for another attacker yet.

Vegeta, didn't feel like holding back. He brought up his energy level to release his god ki. He turned into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.

"Alright, woman." said Vegeta, slowly stepping towards her. "Get ready."

As Shego began her attack, a door slammed open and distracted her, she turned to see Drakken standing in the doorway.

"Shego!" Drakken called. "Come on, we're going! We have all that we need."

Shego looked back and forth between Drakken, Goku and Vegeta, contemplating her next move. She reluctantly cooled down her energy and pulled out a small device.

"This is far from over." Shego said. "Not with _any_ of you!" she shot a look at Goku and Kim.

As Vegeta began to move towards her, Shego activated the device to release a blinding light. As everyone gained their vision back, they all noticed one thing, Drakken and Shego were gone.

Vegeta clenched his fists in anger that he didn't get a proper fight, but he decided that it wasn't important. He powered down back to his base form.

"What the hell was that Kakarot?" asked Vegeta. "You said she was supposed to be a good fight!"

"Well she was for me!" said Goku, powering down as well back to normal. "Did you really have to over do it with the God ki? You could've done some serious damage!"

"Oh shut it!" said Vegeta. He had his first good look at Goku, noticing that the same thing happened to his body as well, only more severe. "Hahaha! Look at you Kakarot! You're a mere child now!"

"Yeah, looks like you came out better on your end of this." Goku said, chuckling. "So did you come to get me back?"

"Yes. We used the Dragon Balls to get ourselves here." began Vegeta. "And now that I know that your energy is still the same and I can sense you, I better go get Beerus and Whis so we can get back."

"Whoa! Beerus and Whis are here!" started Goku. "Wow, I feel honored that they came all the way out for me! Even though it was Beerus' fault in the first place!"

"For once Kakarot, stay out of trouble." Vegeta said turned to leave. "I'll come get you with Beerus and Whis and we can get out of this world." with that, Vegeta flew up into the air, breaking even more glass on his way out.

Kim and Ron finally got the courage to step up to Goku.

"Goku, you're beginning to get stranger and stranger dude." said Ron. "But I guess I can't complain, since you kept us from getting killed!"

"Uh Goku..." began Kim. "Who was that guy, and why did he keep calling you 'Kakarot'?"

"Oh him!" said Goku. "That was Vegeta, I told you about him remember? And Kakarot is my Saiyan name."

"Saiyan..." said Kim. "You said something about a 'Super Saiyan' to Shego. Care to elaborate?"

"Yeah I'll tell you all about it!" said Goku, with his usual smile. "But first, maybe we should get out of here?"

The trio looked around to see a crowed of confused, scared, bewildered people, all staring at Goku.

"Uh, I'll call Wade for a ride." said Kim reaching for her Kimmunicator.

"No need for that!" said Goku, grabbing Kim's hand before she could reach her device. "Ron, grab onto my shoulder, we will be at Kim's house in no time!" He placed his two fingers on his forehead.

Before they disappeared, Kim looked down at Goku's hand which was holding hers. Though her face was beet red, she couldn't help but smile. She tightened her grip on his, and leaned her head on his arm.

* * *

Drakken and Shego made it back to Drakken's lair without a hitch. Shego of course was still angry about all that happened at The Bermuda Triangle. Drakken however, was overjoyed.

"Shego, do you know what this means." asked Drakken in blind delight.

"No Dr. D..." Shego said, unenthusiastically. "But I ger the feeling I'm about to."

"Shego, the very person we are looking for with insight to cybertronic technology is none other than Kim Possible's father!" Drakken said while rubbing his hands together. "This is too perfect Shego… Shego?"

"Uh Doc, where is everyone?" Shego asked looking around the base.

Not a single person was to be seen, only their clothes laid about. As Drakken and Shego further investigated they only found more and more clothes, each one with a hole in them.

"I don't like this Doc." said Shego.

As they moved on they heard rustling noises from behind them, when they turned they only saw a large grotesque beast flying towards them. Drakken and Shego couldn't react in time and found themselves in the hands of the beast pinned against a wall. What they saw was horrifying, the beast was a green color with the eyes of a serpent, there was no visible mouth. It looked as if it has some sort of headpiece with two 'horns' sticking out. As they both noticed the wings on its back, the tail of the creature began to slowly move towards them, with a needle like tip on it.

"That's enough!" said a commanding voice.

With that, Drakken and Shego were let go and collapsed to the ground. Drakken fully recognized the voice however. It belonged to none other than Warmonga.

"Hello, Great Blue." said Warmonga, narrowing her eyes at him.

"H-hello again..." said Drakken shaking like a bug.

"So this is Great Blue." said another, more gruff voice. "He doesn't look like that much to me."

"He is not the Great Blue we hoped of, Warhok." Said Warmonga, to the new figure. "He is nothing but a spineless coward!"

"Wow, they got you down to a 't'." laughed Shego.

"My my, what a feeble being he is." said another voice from the shadows. "I don't know what I was expecting, but this disappoints me."

Drakken and Shego looked to see an emerging figure from the shadows. The being was clearly not human, much like the other three. It was petite and was mostly white, with hints of purple.

"Tell me," said the figure. "What is your name?"

"D-Drakken!" squealed the doctor.

"Well, Drakken," said the figure. "I am Lord Frieza." he gestured to the Lorwardians. "Warmonga told me that you were once believed to be some sort of legendary warrior to her people."

"Well, it was honestly a mistake!" began Drakken, stammering like a child "It's just, her technology was something I couldn't refuse!"

At this, Frieza smiled.

"I have use for you Drakken." began Frieza, pacing about the room. "It seems as if a certain nemesis of mine has finally come back after all this time. He seems to be hanging around someone called 'Kim Possible'." Frieza stopped. "I am willing to offer you support in whatever plans you have, as well as giving you this planet when it has been conquered."

"What's the catch?" asked Drakken, weary of this new player.

"I only want my revenge on that monkey, Goku!" Frieza yelled in anger.

"Goku?" asked Shego. "You mean that freaky haired guy I almost beat back there?" As Shego finished that statement, Frieza starred at her in bewilderment.

Shego felt her body drill into the ground fast though, as she looked she saw the creature that almost killed her and Drakken earlier holding her down with it's… foot?

"Impossible!" exclaimed the creature, with a nasally voice, that still somehow scared Shego. "I find it hard to believe that someone like you could even come close to beating Goku!"

"Cell! Release her!" Frieza demanded, as the creature obeyed. Frieza stepped closer to Drakken and Shego. "I must say, its admirable that you stood against him and you remain part of this world. You are definitely Frieza Force material." he paused and turned his attention to Shego. "But tell me this, what color was his hair?"

"Well, at first it was black," Shego started. "But then it was bright yellow, and his eyes... turned teal."

"Haha, you haven't even faced his most powerful form! Still rather impressive though." Frieza remarked. "Until you faced the Blue haired Saiyan like I have , you are still in a lower rank." Frieza began to walk away back to Drakken.

"I almost did." Shego remarked, gaining the attention of Frieza and the beast that had pinned her down moments earlier.

"What? That's impossible!" Frieza said. "Unless... Vegeta! Annoying, but that simian wont stand in our way."

"Haha. So Vegeta is here too!" Cell spoke with his ghastly voice and appearance. "Then our suspicions are confirmed, Frieza."

"Yes, it appears so. Anyway, back to the matter at hand." Frieza spoke, approaching Drakken."So, Drakken, do we have a deal?" Frieza extended his hand out towards Drakken.

"Deal!" Drakken said with no hesitation, shaking Frieza's hand vigorously.. "Kim Possible! Now your end is actually near!" he started to laugh maniacally.

Frieza, pulled his hand away and walked back towards the creature.

"You are to stay here with them." Frieza demanded to the beast. "The Lorwardians will accompany me back to my ship. When Drakken's plan comes to its peak, you can absorb him. Leave the woman though." he began to walk away, stopping to finish his thoughts. "When Goku appears again, notify me. Until then, try not to make too much of a mess Cell."

Cell nodded his head.

 _Oh don't worry, Frieza._ Cell thought to himself. _We waited far too long to mess this up._

* * *

 ** _Here's Ch3! Hope you guys like it! be sure to give feedback and reviews!  
_**


	4. Challenge of the Heart

_**I do not own DBZ or Kim Possible. Please support the official release.**_

* * *

For roughly two weeks, Beerus and Whis found themselves traveling all over the world, trying to gather clues as to where, or rather when they were, suspecting that they were in the future. Beerus found himself admiring the hieroglyphs of Egypt, assuming some word of his existence was remained. Evidence of them being in the future was more prevalent when tales of ancient giant apes in this world. Though they couldn't exactly pinpoint how long it had been, until they started studying the deserts more, looking at how the sediment build.

"Any ideas, Whis?" Beerus asked, with his hands behind his back.

"It's hard to tell exactly." Whis replied, studying the rock formations intently. "But if I had to estimate, I'd say over five hunderd thousand years or so."

"Damn." Beerus cursed. "Looks like we've got work to do Whis. Worlds to destroy and such."

"Lord Beerus!" started Whis, turning to the God of Destruction. "We have to find Goku first! We have to at least tell him about all this."

"There's no point in that." said Beerus, turning away. "What good would this knowledge do to him? He would only know that we were trapped here forever."

"I thought you wanted a true rival." said Whis, grabbing Beerus' attention. "You're about to throw away the closest thing you can to that."

"You speak as if I'm the only God in existence." said Beerus.

"Look how well that's served you." said Whis. "Half of them won't dare face you and the other half don't even take you seriously." Whis stepped closer to Beerus. "I won't even bring up the ruler of universe 1."

Beerus clenched his fists in anger. Whis' words struck him to the core. He had hoped for a rival, one who could make him go past even his own barriers of power. Goku, even Vegeta, had much potential to be said rivals.

"Alright… you win." said Beerus', releasing the strain from his fist.

"Oh splendid!" exclaimed Whis. "Let's hurry on now! It seems Goku and Vegeta are in a place called… Middleton."

* * *

During the weeks of Whis and Beerus investigating what exactly was going on in this world, many things transpired in the world of Kim Possible and Goku. Starting from the fight between Shego and Goku, Kim and Ron were brought back to Kim's house so that they could learn more about Goku and what his abilities were.

Upon arrival, via Instant Transmition into Kim's living room, Kim's mother and father rushed to her and Ron, making sure they were okay.

"Dad! I'm fine!" Kim said, pushing her father off.

"Now Kimmie." began Mr. P.. "You can't blame me for worrying. Also, what on earth are you wearing? I would never let you out like that!"

"Ugh, it was for the mission, dad!" said Kim. "I wouldn't wear this normally!"

Kim's father had a proud smile at that statement.

"Yeah, I'm alright too double Dr. P." said Ron. "Trust me, if anyone need a look at, it's Goku. He took on Shego by himself."

Both for the Dr. Possible's looked over at Goku, who had a blank look and not a scratch on him.

"Actually I'm perfectly fine!" announced Goku. "I've faced much worse! Right guys!" Goku looked at the grown ups as they just smiled and nodded at him.

"Okay, Goku!" said Kim, stepping in front of him. "It's time for you to come entirely clean with us. Just what are you?"

"Well I told you on the plane." started Goku. "And I told your parents already. So I guess the best thing to explain at this point is about a Super Saiyan."

"Whats a Super Saiyan?" asked Tim, appearing down the stairs

"Is that some kind of new comic-book hero?" asked Jim, right behind his brother.

"No, it's nothing like that." started Goku. "But first, we should probably go outside for this."

The Possibles, Ron and Goku all stepped out to the backyard, while Goku stepped further into the yard away from them.

"Alright, so here's how it works." said Goku. "First, there's Super Saiyan."

Goku then enveloped the aura that came to him during his battle with Shego. Ron and Kim weren't too surprised this time, but the twins were ecstatic about it.

"Then there's this." continued Goku, going even further. His hair grew more ridged while sparks started to come about him. "This, is what we call a Super Saiyan who has gone beyond. An Ascended Saiyan, or rather, Super Saiyan 2." The group weren't too impressed. If they could feel the energy coming off him they might think differently, but to them, it was just the same form with some sparks. "And then… there's this."

Goku hunched over a little bit, releasing more and more energy.

"This is to go, further beyond!" Goku yelled.

The ground began to rumble as the Saiyan's roar could be heard. His hair began to grow and grow. A blinding golden aura surrounded him as the earth shook more and more violently. When Goku's roars died, so did the shaking earth, and the light dissipated. Before them, was something short of a deity. Goku's hair was down to his wast, he had bulked up considerably, he looked almost entirely different. He looked almost like an entirely different person.

"This is a Super Saiyan 3." Goku said, in a voice almost menacing. "This is a rare form to achieve. Not even Vegeta has yet to obtain it." Goku looked down at his hand, clenching it hard into a fist. "Then again, why would he..."

Goku brought his power back down while strands of hair fell off him, turning it back to the normal black color and form it had before, as well as his body going back.

The Possible family, plus Ron were speechless. Until something popped into Kim's mind.

"As impressive as that was Goku," started Kim. "How come Vegeta's hair was blue?"

"That's because he went overboard with Shego." said Goku, with a hint of anger in his voice. "He tapped into his God Ki, when he should have just fought her like he was. He overdid it with his power." Goku clenched his fist, but quickly released it, knowing anger wouldn't solve anything.

"You told me earlier that at one point you obtained the power of a Super Saiyan God." said Mrs. P. "You said that this 'Vegeta' person tapped into his 'God Ki', does that mean you have this power as well?"

"Of course I have that power." Goku said plainly. "Vegeta and I trained with Whis specifically to achieve that power. We had no idea what we would accomplish, until we ascended." Goku looked up to the night sky. "It's funny, even though I've battled against god's, it still doesn't feel like enough for me… Whis was right… where will I stop… I just hope we never get in a situation where I have to use it."

"Perhaps when you accept your limits, Goku." said Mr. Possible.

"I can't do that." said Goku, looking back towards the group. "There's always a stronger enemy. Most of the time they threaten the world. I have to always be stronger."

There was a brief moment of silence while everyone digested that speech from Goku.

"T-train me!" a voice shouted. They all turned to see Kim with her fists up.

"Uh, you're not in fighting attire really." said Goku, quite matter of factly.

Kim looked down, forgetting her attire of choice. She blushed and ran into the house up to her room. Without giving anyone time to react she reappeared with sweat pants, a tank top and her hair in a pony tail.

"Like I said, Goku." Kim said, while getting into a fighting stance. "Train me!"

Goku gave an excited smile.

"Alright Kim!" said Goku, stepping to her and taking his stance. "Don't hold back now."

Kim kicked at Goku, only for him to bring his arm down to block her. Goku then prepared a kick of his own, Kim jumped though avoiding it. When she landed back to the ground she was preparing to launch at Goku as soon as she regained balance, but Goku was already on point in front of her, he brought back his fist preparing to strike. Kim misjudged her landing and fell right to the ground and brought her hands to her face preparing for the strike in darkness, but it never came. She peaked through her fingers to see what was going on, only to see Goku's fist, millimeters away from her face. Goku then flicked her face with his finger.

"Looks like I win!" said Goku, reaching his hand to help Kim up. "You're lucky that wasn't Vegeta, or even Piccolo. You would be in much worse shape with them!"

Kim took Goku's hand, as per the norm, she blushed when taking his hand.

"Don't worry Kim." said Goku. "I will train you then best I can. I can't really train you on the same level as people back in my world. But I'm sure in time we will get there!" He put his fist out towards Kim, she then fist bumped him with a smile.

* * *

For the next few days, the training sessions between Goku and Kim were grueling. Kim was getting fast though, unbelievably fast. Goku remarked at one point that she might even be able to keep up with some of the other Z Fighters. When Monday came around though, Kim decided it was time to go back to school, and Goku decided to train by himself that day.

During lunch however, Ron decided to bring his new acquaintance to the table with him. While Kim and Monique were gossiping about some new transfer student, they would be soon laying their eyes on said transfer student. When noticing Ron approaching, Kim turned her head to see a new face, and feel a very familiar feeling she had been experiencing the past few days.

"Hey, my name is Erik." Ron's acquaintance said to Kim, quickly pulling up a chair.

"Girl!" Monique said to Kim aloud. "I just went from so to whoa!"

"Huh?" said Erik, scratching his head from confusion.

"I-it takes a while to learn Monique speak." said Kim, chuckling shyly.

"What about you, Kim" Erik continued, leaning closer to the blushing redhead.

"Wh-what about me?" asked Kim, trying to avoid him.

Her heart was confused. She was feeling the same thing for Erik that she did for Goku. But she was unaware of Erik. She only saw his good looks, while she saw Goku's kind heart.

Before her mind could continue, the doors flew open and a familiar figure stepped into the cafeteria.

"Kakarot!" the figure shouted. "I've been searching this whole damn place for you! Now, where are you?"

Kim and Ron looked over to see the shouting man, and recognizing the name he called out and the voice behind it, they both knew the identity.

"Vegeta!?" both Kim and Ron called.

"Vegeta?" asked Monique and Erik confused.

Vegeta looked over to whoever called his name, only to vaguely recognize the girl and boy that were with Goku when he first found him. Vegeta made his way over to the table they sat at.

"Heh, seems as if my reputation proceeds me ebven in this world." said the Prince of all Saiyans pridefully. "You've been hanging around Kakarot too long, haven't you? I can sense his energy coming off you."

"Well…" began Kim. "He's been training me some for the past few days. He told me all about you as well Vegeta."

"Oh has he now?" said Vegeta with a smile. "How kind of him. Now could you tell me where he is?"

"I don''t know actually." said Kim. "He should be at my house. But knowing him he peobably went off somewhere to train or something."

"Damn." Vegeta cursed. "If you see him before I do, tell him I'm having trouble finding Beerus and Whis."

Vegeta began to walk away, but before he got too far he quickly shot back around and looked out the window in horror.

"Wh-what's that energy?" Vegeta started. "Kakarot?"

As soon as he said this, the earth began to tremble. The school shook like wild and students began to panic. As Kim tried to stand she soon collapsed into Erik's arms. She felt safe there, just like she did with Goku. As the tremors started to recede, Vegeta stood slack jawed.

"Hi-his energy..." Vegeta struggled to say. "It just… disappeared."

"What's going on Vegeta?" asked Kim, getting up from the ground. "Is Goku okay?"

"He's up to something." Vegeta said, narrowing his eyes and turning his head to Kim. "Keep an eye on him, girl. He's doing something dangerous." with that, Vegeta exited the school.

"You alright, Kim? Asked Erik.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." answered Kim, reminiscing of the time not too long ago that Goku asked her the same thing.

"Say, Kim." started Erik. "Do you mind if I came over to your house after school? My parents are always working so there will be no one home."

"S-sure!" said Kim, blushing wildly. "Th-that's fine by me!"

Erik gave her a kind smile to her answer, and Kim smiled back.

* * *

The day passed on and Kim kept to her word and brought Erik over. Ron of course tagged along, for it was a PPV wrestling match night. Kim's father was stuck at work however, working on his top secret Hephaestus project.

When Kim came home with Erik, they already had distaste for him. They much preferred Goku over this newcomer. Kim was too smitten to care though. As Kim showed Erik around the house, Jim and Tim decided to wage a war on them.

"Attention please!" announced Tim.

"We detect cooties in the area." continued Jim.

"Repeat," Started Tim again. "We detect cooties in the area."

"This can only mean one thing..." began Jim.

"Kim's got a boyfriend!" shouted Jim and Tim in unison.

"I-I do not!" said Kim furiously, while maintaining composure.

"Pigtails." said Erik, holding up a picture of Kim as a little girl. "Nice, very nice."

"Oh hush!" said Kim with a flirtatious giggle.

Her moment was stopped when she heard a sound from the other room. It took her a second to register what it was. Goku's Instant Transmition! She bolted towards the sound.

"Goku!" she said, happy to know that Goku was back.

As she rounded the corner to see him, she saw something strange. His back was to her, but his hair was standing like it was when he fought Shego and showed the family his transformations. But instead of the golden shimmer from before or the blue haze that Vegeta had, it was almost colorless.

Not even the moment she saw it did Goku's hair return back to the wild black style he had sported all the time. Goku then turned to see Kim ans smiled wildly.

"Oh hey there Kim!" he said with his signature smile. "Man am I glad to see you! I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

Kim froze with that. Her heart was fluttering.

"Kim? Kim, there you are!" Said Erik, turning the corner to Kim's side. "You ran off in such a hurry I..." he paused when he saw Goku standing there. "Who's this?" his eyes slightly narrowed at Goku.

"Erik," started Kim. "This is Goku, he's staying with my family for a while. Goku, this is Erik."

"Nice to meet ya!" Goku said. "You a new friend of Kim's!"

"You could say that." said Erik, with a sly smile. "I guess you could rather call Kim and I… close."

Goku felt something trigger in him. Fear, jealousy, anger, heartache? Even he couldn't put a pin on it. He looked at Kim, who was blushing and making no eye contact with him.

"Alright then..." Goku said, walking past them into the other room.

While Kim was just staring at the floor, Erik stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, Kim." Erik whispered into her ear. "I'm all you'll ever need."

Erik the gently grabbed her face and brought it to his. He then kissed her gently, but passionately. Kim, couldn't resist.

As them moment passed, the pair of teens came back into the room. While the twins and Ron were cheering at the wrestling match on T.V., Goku just stood puzzled at the spectacle.

"Why are their attacks so sloppy?" asked Goku, only for no response.

Mrs. Possible burst into the room with panic written all over her face.

"Kim! Its your father!" She said in a hurry. "He's being held hostage at the lab!"

"What? No not dad!" exclaimed Kim.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Possible." said Goku stepping in. "Kim and I will go rescue him." he looked over to Kim with a smile. "With Kim's recent training, she can take on just about anything."

Kim ran to her room to grab her mission gear.

"Ron, please stay here just in case something happens." said Goku, while Kim reappeared ready for a mission.

"Alright Goku, lets go!" she said, holding back anger.

"Okay, I need you to focus on your dad." Goku said, pacing his hand on top of Kims head. "Alright, I got it. Here we go!" he placed his two fingers on his forehead and they were gone.

* * *

Kim and Goku found themselves in a laboratory, when they looked around they saw Drakken fiddling with a computer while Shego drilling Mr. Possible for information.

"Hey!" announced Kim. "Leave my dad alone!"

Shego and Drakken's attention came upon Kim.

"Well well." said Shego. "Looks like the princess has arrived." she looked over towards Goku. "Seems as if Goku is here too. Want another match, tough guy?"

"Believe me, as much as I would like to fight you again," started Goku with a sigh. "I've been training Kim since we fought, and I think she could easily take you on."

Kim stepped forward and took the same fighting stance that Goku used against Shego.

"Now this I gotta see." Shego said, taking a stance similar to Kim's. "You weren't the only one with training though."

Shego lunged towards Kim, bringing her fist forward. Kim ducked and grabbed Shego's arm, trusting her towards the ground. Shego quickly regained her stance and sent a kick towards Kim. Kim placed her hands in front to block the kick, but was pushed back.

Goku felt like he had seen these moves before.

"Hey Shego!" interrupted Goku. "Who taught you how to fight like that?"

"Ha, why don't you just ask him yourself!" Said Shego, continuing her assault on Kim.

Before Goku could fully process what Shego said, he felt a kick to his back sending him forward between Kim and Shego. Goku used the momentum to spring himself towards his attacker, landing a decent punch on a pair of crossed arms sending the being a ways back. When the dust settled the attacker began to chuckle.

"My my, Goku." a nasally voice came. "It's been quite some time since we last met." the being lowered its arms to reveal its insect like self.

"Huh?" said Goku. "You know me? How? We've never met I don't think..."

The creature looked at Goku in confusion.

"Why you little!" started the monster, clenching his fists. "Let's see if you forget this!"

The being spread out its wings and flew towards Goku, with a barrage of kicks and punches that, that Goku dodged every single one. Goku then kicked the creature back into a wall.

"Those attacks," began Goku. "Those are the same attacks tha me and my friends use. Who are you?"

"Oh Goku, I'm hurt that you've forgotten me." said the creature, looking down at it's hands. "Then again, you never did see me in my imperfect form. Allow me to refresh your memory!"

The creature hunched over and enveloped himself in a green sphere of light. After the light dissipated, Goku knew very well who the being was that he was facing, Cell, in his perfect form.

Shego and Kim's battle was cut short while they were trying to figure out what had just happened.

"C-Cell!" Goku shuddered. "How can you even be alive?"

"Haha, Goku you forget what I am." said Perfect Cell. "I am the ultimate being. Gohan didn't completely destroy me so I was able to regenerate. But instead of rushing in like some half witted fool, I trained and waited for the right moment." Cell stepped towards Goku preparing to strike.

"Shego! Cell!" Drakken yelled. "We have what we need, now lets go!"

Both Cell and Shego hesitated for a moment.

"Looks like our battle must be postponed, Goku." said Cell, using instant transmition to grab Shego and Drakken. "Until next time though." he gave a sly grin before disappearing with the pair.

"Dad!" Kim yelled, rushing to her father throwing her arms around him. "You're okay, right?"

"Now Kimmie!" said Mr. Possible with a smile. "Those fools can't get the best of me! But they did manage to get the Hephaestus project though."

"Better than you!" Kim said through tears in her eyes. "Let's go home now okay?"

"Yes, lets." said Mr. Possible, placing his hand on his daughters head.

"Goku, can we go now?" said Kim, hearing no response. "Goku?" she turned to see Goku, with a scowl of anger on his face.

"Even after I died to stop that monster," started Goku. "it wasn't enough." he turned to Kim and her father. "I'm sorry, but I have to go train more. With Cell back who knows what could happen. I can't take any chances." he placed his fingers on his forehead.

"Goku! Wait!" shouted Kim, running towards him. But before she could reach him, Goku was gone.

Kim and her father made it back to the Possible household for a celebratory night.

* * *

Goku had vanished for some time now. Kim's relationship with Erik flourished more and more while Goku was yet to be seen. When Erik asked Kim to the Prom, she accepted with no hesitation, but she still felt something strange, thinking that maybe she would've gone with Goku. After Kim had left for Prom with Erik, a pair of unexpected visitors came to the Possible household at the sound of the doorbell.

Mrs. Possible opened the door to find a tall pale man with strange clothes and hair just as strange to match. As for the other, the best was she could think of it was a purple cat-man.

"Uh, may I help you?" asked Mrs. Possible.

"Oh, I do apologize for the sudden intrusion," the tall one said with a soft voice. "My name is Whis, and this is Lord Beerus over here. We were wondering if you had seen someone named Goku around?"

"Well, he was staying with us," started Mrs. Possible. "But he disappeared a while ago and we haven't seen him since."

"Gah, we can't keep trying to find him so blindly!" said Beerus, annoyed. "Come Whis, let's just go already."

"Wait a minute." Mrs. P. said. "Goku told me about you two. Is it true that you're really a God of Destruction?"

Beerus' ears twitched and he smiled at hearing this.

"Why yes I am actually." Beerus said, stepping forward. "I'm impressed Goku told you about me. I always took him as being embarrassed about our battle."

"Oh no!" said Mrs. P. "He holds you in the highest regards. He told me because of you, he achieved levels he never thought were even thinkable."

"Ha! If only Vegeta were the same." Whis said as him and Beerus laughed together.

"Why don't you gentlemen come in." said Mrs. P. "If you wait here long enough, I'm sure Goku will come around."

"Only if you have some Earth food!" announced Beerus.

"Oh trust me." Mrs. P. said. "With Goku around, we have had to keep stocked up!"

* * *

Drakken sat at his desk as the new CEO of Bueno Nacho. He was proud of his recent accomplishments, including corporate takeover. None of it would have been possible without Frieza and Cell's help however.

"Cell, I must admit," started Drakken. "You and Lord Frieza are quite powerful. But how come you both seem to be fixated on this 'Goku' person."

"Because," started Cell. "Goku is our arch-nemesis, only when we defeat him will we achieve a power beyond all others." Cell looked up to the ceiling. "And with the God of Destruction and his assistant gone, Goku is the only thing close enough to that title that either of us can think of."

"Ah yes, Beerus." said Frieza, appearing from the shadows. "It's too bad he's not around anymore. I would sure love to test my new found strength on him" he peered over at Cell. "Well, you've certainly changed."

"Yes, I had to remind Goku who I was." said Cell, proudly.

"And how was our simian friend?" asked Frieza.

"Strong as ever." said Cell.

"Good." said Frieza, with a malicious smile. "Drakken, launch your plan into action. We need to attract the attention of Goku."

Cell crept to the shadows and smiled to himself.

 _Yes Frieza_. He thought. _Soon enough, your power will be mine. I will have an ultimate form once I'm done with you. I will be able to claim a place among Gods even.  
_


	5. Bittersweet Reunion

_**I do not Own Kim Possible or Dragon Ball Z. Pleas support their official releases.**_

* * *

Mrs. Possible kept to her word, or at least she tried. She didn't entirely calculate how much Beerus and Whis could eat and soon enough, she had run out of food. She was dumbfounded at this, the Twins however found this to be quite amazing. They couldn't find anyone to beat Goku at eating, and here there were two who could!

"Wow." said Tim. "We never thought we would live to see this."

"Yeah." continued Jim. "We thought no one could beat Goku."

"Oh on the contrary." said Whis. "Lord Beerus has also bested Goku in battle as well as eating."

"Whoa..." the twins said, looking in awe at Beerus.

"Indeed." said Beerus. "Goku is quite the formidable foe. Which is honestly the only reason I decided to even come looking for him in the first place." Beerus leaned his head back and growled. "But I'm still so hungry!"

Jim and Tim had to think for a few moments, where would they find so much food?

They looked at one another and had a devilish smile form. What they needed was a buffet, an all you can eat buffet. Much like the one at Kim's prom!

"Oh don't you guys worry." said Tim.

"Just follow us and we will get you all the food you need." said Jim.

At this, the twins, the God of Destruction and the one who trained him, set off to Middleton High School. Beerus and Whis in search of food, Jim and Tim to wreck Prom for Kim.

* * *

Ron, being dateless to prom, found himself at his favorite restaurant, Bueno Nacho. Which, not long after Goku arrived, had undergone some radical changes. Naco night had vanished, a new kids toy had unveiled itself, but the worst… no bendie straws!

Ron was fed up.

He had enough of all this change, but unfortunately, he had picked the wrong Bueno Nacho to mess with. This Bueno Nacho was the one that was the starter, the one for Dr. Drakken's plan to take over the world, by the time Ron had figured it out, it was too late.

Ron practically stepped on a landmine to set off a chain reaction. The Little Diablo toys that were recently unveiled were coming to life one by one. Ron couldn't believe this, the very thing he hated about Bueno Nacho was after him! He was halfway out of the door while he was being swarmed by the Little Diablos. He assumed that was the end of it all for him.

Ron was motionless for a moment, until he realized he was still alive. Ron glanced over to see a smoldering pile of Little Diablo toys.

"Woah! What the heck happened?" Ron asked looking around. He couldn't find anyone or anything until he looked up. What he saw was not what he expected. "Vegeta?"

The Prince of all Saiyans floated above, with his hand outstretched, with smoke billowing out from his hand.

"What a waste of energy that was." Vegeta scoffed, while folding his arms. "Why I would ever save someone as weak as you is beyond me." Vegeta turned his head to the charred piles of Little Diablos scattered all around.

Ron observed his savior. The last time he had seen him, he was wearing clothes unfamiliar to Ron, the chest piece, the gloves the boots, all looking like something one of the villains would wear. But now his sleeves looked as if they were ripped off, with the gloves missing, the chest piece was cracked in several places and everything else about him looked as if he had seen better days.

"You alright dude?" asked Ron, putting his hand to his chin in a quizzical expression. "I know it's been a couple of weeks and all, but this is a little… much."

"Tch! Don't try my patience." Vegeta said, lowering himself to Ron's level. "Where's Kakarot? His energy has been disappearing since we last met. Any idea why?" Vegeta then folded his arms waiting for an answer from Ron.

"No can say man!" Ron said, placing his arms behind his head. "Who's Kakarot again? Are you talkin' about Goku?"

"Yes… him." Vegeta said, through his teeth.

"Hmm, well the best way to find him would be through Kim." Ron said, getting over to his moped and putting his helmet on. "She's at The Prom right now. Follow me and we can get answers… I think."

Vegeta sighed as he began to bring himself back into the air as he followed Ron on the slowest vehicle on Earth.

* * *

Middleton High was experiencing a typical Prom. Uneventful and too modern for the teachers taste. They couldn't entirely complain, since they had managed to get a full buffet this year.

Mr. Barkin, the teacher and coach with no official title or position, stood idly by and watched the students having what they considered 'a good time'. One of said students decided to take a small break from the action, resting nearly five or six feet away from him.

The local and world hero, Kim Possible was the student.

"You kids don't know how to have a real dance anymore." Mr. Barkin said to Kim. "Too much gyrating. What ever happened to real dancing?" He was a bit too lively for that part.

"Truth be told, this isn't my style either." Kim said, moving her hair off her shoulder. "I'm just glad I actually have a chance to be at prom."

"What do you mean, Possible?" Coach Barkin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, knowing my luck there would have been some sort of 'world dire' mission or something absurd like that." Kim said with a little giggle. "Plus, ever since Goku showed up..." her words trailed off and that giggle disappeared.

"You can't be serious!" a voice said. "This is it?"

"Yes, this is a little disappointing." another voice said.

"No no no, you don't understand!" a third voice chimed in, one of which Kim fully recognized.

"You see, they keep on bringing it out as more disappears!" yet another voice piped in, sounding identical to the previous one.

"Dweebs!" Kim muttered under her breath.

"So you're saying the more we eat, the more food comes out?" the first voice said.

"Exactly!" the 'dweebs' said in unison.

"Jim! Tim!" Kim shouted turning to see them. "Why on earth are..." she stopped when she saw who they were with.

Kim honestly had no way to describe what she was seeing. An overgrown hairless cat, and the most flamboyant looking person ever.

" _Must be European._ " Kim thought herself.

"Oh, hey Kim!" The twins said in unison.

"Hey." Kim said passively, still starring at the strange pair stuffing their faces at the buffet. "So what's with the pair of misfits?"

"Oh, them?" Tim said. "They showed up at our house hungrier that anything we had ever seen."

"Hungrier than anything?" Kim questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the house has nothing left in it food wise." said Jim.

"So you brought them here, to my Prom?" Kim asked in an agitated tone, folding her arms.

"Oh please do not blame them!" Said the one with the strange hair, walking towards Kim while wiping their mouth with a napkin. "We were the ones who were pressured them for more eats!"

"Well..." Kim started while staring at the polite face of this acquaintance. "I guess I'll let this one slide." Kim still studied this new… person. "Anyway, can I ask who is wandering around with my kid brothers?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, where are my manners!" The person said, placing their hand to their chest and slightly bowing their head. "My name is Whis. The one over there literally putting everything he sees in front of him into his face, is Lord Beerus."

"Wait, Beerus?" Kim asked, her eyes widening. "Beerus the Destroyer?"

Beerus' ears perked up as he managed to swallow all the contents in his mouth in a massive gulp.

"The one and only!" Beerus said cheerfully, giving a thumbs up.

"Great." Kim said, letting out a sigh. "First the twins, now a God of Destruction are at my Prom. What next?" Kim placed her head in her hand.

Then she remembered something important.

"Hey, Whis." Kim started. "Have you seen Goku? He disappeared some time ago and no one can find him."

"Oh I'm sorry Kim." Whis said. "We haven't seen him since we got here. Come to mention it, he's the entire reason we came here."

"Wait, what?" Kim asked. "Came here? From where?"

Before Whis could answer, they were interrupted by someone dressed in almost all white coming between them.

"Kim!" Erik, being the interrupter. "I was wondering what happened to you." his almost perfect smile captivating her as it always did. "Let's get back to the dance floor." Erik grabbed her arm, only for her to jerk away.

"I'm sorry Erik." Kim started. "I'll be there in a moment. I just need some information from Whis and Lord Beerus first." She turned her attention to Whis, only to feel her arm being grabbed again, much harder this time.

"Kim, prom is now." Erik said, with slight hostility in his tone.

"I believe the girl doesn't want to go with you right now." Beerus interjected, stepping closer to the commotion. "I suggest you step away from her, boy."

"Who on Earth are you to tell me what to do?" Erik asked angrily.

"Erik, I wouldn't-" Kim started only, to be stopped when Whis placed his hand on her shoulder. The look on his face was one of seriousness.

Beerus stepped up to Erik, making him back up a bit. Beerus narrowed his eyes at Erik and curiously began to sniff him. After a few seconds, he then backed off.

"Something is different about you." Beerus said, placing his chin in his hand. "Are you sure you're human?"

The intense moment was interrupted by the doors swinging wide open. Ron Stoppable, bursting in, panting and breathing heavily while rushing towards.

"K.P.!" Ron shouted, catching his breath while hunching over. "Drakken… C.E.O….Little… Diablos… floating… boom!" He looked over towards Beerus and screamed. "Giant… hairless… cat!"

"That's _Lord_ Giant hairless cat to you!" Beerus shouted at Ron, starting to raise an open palm at Ron, only to be stopped by Whis smacking him upside the head.

"Now Lord Beerus," Whis started. "We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Fine!" Beerus reluctantly agreed with his mentor. He observed Ron as he collapsed on the ground, still breathing heavily. "Whats his problem?" Beerus asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"He ran twenty feet!" an agitated voice said. The group looked over to see Vegeta walking through the doors. "The boy is the most out of shape being in the universe. He makes Buu look like a miracle of life."

"Oh why hello, Prince Vegeta!" Whis said. "You look a little rough. Perhaps you would like me to fix your outfit?" Whis asked observing his torn up clothing.

"Forget it." Vegeta simply said.

"Oh man." Kim sighed. "This is getting to be too much. Let's just all take a seat and explain our stories."

The group all came to an empty table, and took their respective seats, with Beerus bring a plate with mountains of food.

 **20 Minutes Later.**

"So let me get this straight." Kim started, rubbing her temples. "After Lord Beerus blasted Goku here, you two looked for the Dragon Balls and transported yourself here, with Vegeta just 'tagging along'. And during that time you two have been sightseeing and Vegeta has been training since we last saw him. As well as Drakken supposedly becoming C.E.O. of Buneo Nacho and releasing an army of Little Diablo toys. A-friggen-mazing"

"I'm so lost right now." Ron said, with his face planted in the table.

"You can't be serious!" Erik said in protest. "You can't believe all this stuff can you?"

"I know it's hard to believe," Kim said to Erik. "But these guys don't come from this world, or even this universe."

"Actually..." Whis started, scratching the back of his head. "About that..."

Before Whis could continue, the group heard a strange noise before the table shifted a bit. When they all looked up too see a figure standing atop the table, even Beerus was intrigued by this.

"Whoa, how can a place be so dark but light at the same time?" The figure asked, as if to them self. The figure then turned to Vegeta's direction. "Oh, Vegeta! Thats whose energy I was sensing!"

The group all studied the figure only to realize that it was the ever cheerful Goku. His appearance was much like Vegeta's his clothes looked ragged, with many holes in his lower portion of his Gi, and his top orange portion was missing all together, leaving only the blue under shirt he always wore.

"Good to see you're still alive, Kakarot." Vegeta siad with a grin.

"See! I told you we would find him wherever Kim was!" Ron said cheerfully, with Rufus popping up and agreeing with him.

"No, you said _we_ would find _him_." Said Vegeta, narrowing his eyes at Ron. "Not that _he_ would find _us_."

"Whatever, man." Ron said, leaning his head back with his arms behind it. "Don't sweat the small stuff." Ron then pointed at Goku. "Good to see you, Goku!" Goku raised his thumb up at him.

"Goku…?" a small voice said. "Is that really you?"

Goku turned to see Kim with a look of shock, relief and happiness at the same time.

"Kim!" Goku said, jumping down from the table and grapping her between his arms and picking her up in an aggressive hug.

"Goku, put me down!" Kim said struggling to breath.

"Oh, sorry!" Goku said complying with her wishes. "Got a little carried away there."

As Kim filled her lungs with air, she almost regretted it.

"Ugh, Goku!" Kim said, pinching her nose. "You stink!"

"Yeah, been training this whole time." Goku said, rubbing the back of his head. "Kinda forgot to bath."

"Clearly." A voice behind Goku chimed in. "I could smell you even before you arrived." The voice then gave a small chuckled.

Goku spun around to find the owner of the voice.

"Whis!" Goku said in excitement. "And Be- I mean _Lord_ Beerus!" Goku quickly fixed his error, remembering how he got here in the first place. He looked over noticing Beerus stuffing his face with mass amounts of food. Goku noticed a small item off to the side by itself, a bowl of pudding. _Looks like he finally got some!_ Goku thought to himself.

"What a pleasure it is to see you Goku." Whis said, with his normal happy face. "Do please forgive Lord Beerus for not joining us in this conversation, for as you can tell, stuffing his face take priority."

"No worries!" Goku said. "So you've met Kim and Ron! I'm glad to hear that."

"Yes, Kim has told us of your happenings ever since you appeared on scene here." Whis said, chucking again. "Including some interesting battles already taken place."

"Yeah, Shego was interesting, but Cell was a strange find." Goku said.

"Wait, did you say Cell?" Vegeta asked, without even changing his attitude.

"Yeah, it gets worse." Goku said. "I can't sense his energy. Which means he has learned to his his power level."

"Damn that freak." Vegeta cursed, with much distaste in his voice.

"What the heck are you people even talking about?" Erik said aloud, grabbing everyone's attention, save for Beerus of course. "Do you people hear yourselves? You speak of aliens, Gods, powers! None of its real!"

"Erik, this is real." Kim stated. "All of it-" Kim stopped mid sentence, looking around intently. "The twins. Where are they? They've been too quiet."

Almost as if on cue, the lights shut off revealing only a spotlight on Kim, and then another on Erik.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen of Middleton Prom!" a voice came over the speakers, clearly belonging to one of the twins. "The ones you see here in the light are madly in looooove with each other!"

"Don't for get the cooties." another voice said.

"Oh yeah! And also they have cooties!" The voice continued. "So lets give this fine couple a night to remember! Everyone please join in a round of applause!"

The entire gym roared in laughter at them. Kim was furious. She began frantically searching fot the source. She saw a wire sticking out from under the table. Bending down to get under, she flipped up the table clothe to reveal the twins ginning at their work.

"Dweebs!" Kim yelled trying to grab for them.

The twins managed to get away, bumping the table off balance.

The faint sound of crashing plates and silverware could be heard.

"Gahhh!" A shriek came from behind.

Kim turned to see a horrified Goku and Vegeta, cowering in place. She then looked over to the direction that they were looking at. She saw Whis, shaking his head while holding the upper brindge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, and next to him she saw Beerus, the God of Destruction covered in… pudding.

Beerus' face was a mix of shock and anger.

"You.. little..." Beerus began, slowly standing up. "BRATS!"

Beerus began releasing enough energy to light off the whole gym. The now illuminated room was shining in Beerus' usual purple aura.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Beerus asked, angrily. "LET ME RING THEIR LITTLE NECKS. THEN I'LL DESTROY THIS WORLD" Beerus began scanning the room intently, just as Kim had seconds ago.

"Dammit!" Vegeta exclaimed. "What is it with him and pudding?"

"I don't know, but we have to stop this somehow!" Goku said, rushing over to Kim, so she wouldn't fall over from Beerus' immense release of energy

"Why is he so angry all of a sudden?" Kim asked, clutching onto Goku.

"He is very particular about food." Goku replied, sweat dropping down.

"COME ON OUT!" Beerus roared, still searching for the twins, knocking over all the attendants of prom over with just releasing his power. "YOUR DEATHS WILL BE QUICK AND P-"

Beerus stopped mid sentence turning his attention to the ceiling of the gym, Whis also brought his attention to where Beerus was looking. At the same time, Goku and Vegeta were sensing crazy power levels coming towards them.

"EVERYONE! GET DOWN!" Goku yelled hoping it would sink in before what he suspected would happen did.

As soon as Goku said his part, a large explosion wiping off the entire ceiling of the gym. As the dust settled, Goku looked around to see large chunks of debris floating in a strange blue aura. He looked over to see Whis' staff glowing. Whis then waved his hand and all the debris vanished and lifting the shield.

Goku let out a relieved sigh, turning to his right to see Kim, perfectly fine.

"Good to see you're alright Kim." Goku said, with a heartfelt smile.

"Yeah, you too..." Kim said, staring into Goku's eyes.

"Kim!" a voice called out. Kim and Goku looked over to see Erik with his hands on each of the twins shoulders.

"Erik!" Kim called out, running towards him. "Jim! Tim! Are you guys alright?"

A silent conversation transpired between the twins and Kim as Erik shot Goku a somewhat evil grin.

"Yeah, no worries guys!" Ron shouted. "I'm all good over here."

"Get over yourself." Vegeta scoffed at him.

"It'd be a lie to say that I didn't hope you would have died down there." a voice from above called out and everyone save for Goku, Vegeta, Whis and Beerus looked up, they knew the voice all too well. "But then again, you have that unfortunate talent of not going with the plan. Don't you, Goku?"

"Frieza." Goku cursed under his breath.

Frieza hovered above the gym, with Cell behind him. Both their arms crossed and devilish grins on their faces.

"Oh Goku. For once I am truly glad to see you." Frieza said with his grin growing larger. "Oh and don't think I forgot you, Vegeta."

"Well well. Look at you Frieza. Grotesque as ever." Vegeta said, with a cocky smile. "Looks like you've got company to match."

"Cell has been a helpful ally to my cause." Frieza said, pointing a finger in the air. "But he knows his place."

Cell twitched a bit at that statement.

"So that's Frieza..." Kim said to herself, recalling the stories that Goku told her of the tyrant.

"So, Frieza." Goku started. "You've come all the way to this dimension to fight us? How pathetic you've become."

Kim starred at Goku. She had never heard him speak like that, nor had she seen that look in his eyes. The look of a true warrior.

Frieza and Cell had a look of confusion on their face.

"Dimension?" Frieza asked, only for him to begin laughing. "I knew you monkeys were stupid, but not this much." Frieza then narrowed his eyes at Goku and Vegeta. "No matter then. I believe we have a score to settle. So how about we pick up where we left off!"

Frieza then began to power up, shaking the Earth beneath him enveloping himself in a blinding light. Not but moments later the light faded away, revealing Frieza in his Golden form.

"No need to worry this time either." Frieza started. "My power won't fade away like last time. So without further a due, HERE I COME!"

Frieza began to charge as Goku and Vegeta took their stance, waiting.

But it never happened.

Before Frieza could get too far, he was stopped and bound by some sort of beige wrapping. He turned to see Cell, his tail extended and wrapped around his body.

"Cell! What do you think you're do-" Frieza was cut short by a piercing pain in the side of his neck, only to realize it was the tip of Cell's tail, protruding into him.

"Sorry, Frieza." Cell said, with a dastardly smile. "It's nothing personal."

As Cell began to drain Frieza's energy. Goku and Vegeta were not about to take the chance. They both began to charge after they Tyrant and the Bio-Android. As they rushed, Cell stuck out his hand in protest. The Saiyans, unknowingly obliged.

"Goku, Vegeta." Cell started. "Don't you want to know where you are?"

"What?" Vegeta asked. "We are in a different dimension!"

"Wrong!" Cell said, shaking his finger at them. "You are in fact on the same planet as we all fought."

"Wait… what?" Goku asked, clearly confused.

"Haha, poor poor fools." Cell started. "You've been missing for over three hundred thousand years."

Vegeta and Goku's faces both went blank.

"After surviving Gohan's Kamehameha blast," Cell started. "I decided to hone my skills and wait for the perfect time to strike, instead of rushing in head first like an idiot." Cell flicked Frieza's head. "My original intention was to absorb Majin Buu and his power, but of course, you two put that plan to death. So I waited, until I heard of our mutual friend Frieza here. He managed to attain a power beyond all else, matching to a God. I wanted that power for myself. But, much like Buu, you destroyed him. So I went to search for Namek, using those Dragon Balls to revive Frieza. After we wiped out all the Namekians we came to Earth, only to find out you had disappeared. Frieza wanted nothing to do but destroy you, so he placed himself in cryogenic freeze. While I, decided to have fun. With no one to challenge me I killed all of your friends and family, starting with Gohan. Then I ravaged this world for what it was worth, all ablaze and wonderful. Then I placed myself back into egg form, waiting for your power levels to reawaken me!" Cell laughed maniacally after his speech.

"Oh my god..." Kim shuddered in horror. "Goku..."

Frieza squirmed more and more. Cell realized be couldn't drain anymore energy from him, so it was time to absorb him. Cell opened up the tip of his tail, sucking in Frieza.

The last thing ever heard from Frieza, was his screams.

Cell doubled over, before releasing a blood curling yell and being enveloped by a light almost identical to Frieza when he powered up to his golden form. Not but moments after this…

Cell, emerged.

As the light settled, a golden form was revealed. Cell maintaind his Perfect body, He had turned mostly Golden, save for his white face, with the purple marks turning red, along with his inner joints of his body, his eyes were also blood red.

"This power." Cell said, admiring his new body. "This is amazing. I'm unbeatable!" Cell looked down past the two Saiyans, still blank faced from the story they had just been told of the world.

"Kim Possible!" Cell said, to which everyone in the gym turned to the teen hero. "I believe I have something you want."

Kim began to turn around frantically, she breathed out when she saw the twins were still by her side. When she looked back up she noticed Erik in Cell's grip.

"Erik!" Kim shouted. "Let him go!"

"If you want him so badly, come and get him." Cell said as Erik struggled in his grip. "Come to the Bueno Nacho Headquarters. Oh and bring the Saiyans when they finally snap out of it. Until then!" Cell placed two fingers to his forehead only for him and Erik to disappear.

"Well, that was interesting." Whis said, rather blandly.

"Indeed." Beerus, chiming in. "I should have known Frieza to be a fool. But now they know at least. And we didn't have to tell them!"

"Th-that bastard." Vegeta said, tightening his grip.

"C-Cell..." Goku said, while doing the same as Vegeta. "He will… PAY!"

A bright orange and red aura surrounded both the Saiyans. Their hair turned red, their bodies slimmed down, and their eyes, were lit like fire.

"Looks like the Super Saiyan God has returned." Beerus said, with some pleasure in his voice.

"Kim." Goku said in a voice that seemed like it didn't belong to him. "Where is Bueno Nacho Headquarters?"

"Uh..." Kim started confused. "It's about fifty miles west from here."

"Right." Goku said, beginning to go to the direction.

"Wait!" Kim called out, grabbing Goku's attention. "I'm coming too! We need to get the Twins home and get my Battle Suit. And Im not arguing this Goku, I'm coming with you."

Goku looked into her eyes and he saw something in those eyes that he couldn't refuse.

"Alright." Goku started, turning to Vegeta. "You go ahead of us, Vegeta. We will catch up."

Vegeta simply nodded his head before taking off.

"You ready?" Goku asked Kim, reaching his hand out to her.

"Yes. Oh, one thing!" Kim said, running to her purse and digging out a credit card. She then headed over to Beerus, Whis and Ron. "Lord Beerus, Mister Whis. I hate to ask this but please stay out of trouble. Please take this card and get whatever food you want. Ron will take you to wherever you want to go."

"Oh I like this one." Beerus said.

Kim than ran over to Goku, grabbing his hand and the twins as well. In a flash they were gone.

"Oh, I guess I should fix the roof." Whis said, before tapping his staff and making the gym to what it was before the appearance of Cell and Frieza. "You kids go ahead and party it up!"

"So, Ron was it?" Beerus asked approaching Ron. "You are stated as some sort or 'lord of food'. I am curious to the foods that have developed during my absence."

"No problemo, Catman!" Ron said waiving his hand. "Follow me!"

As Whis and Beerus walked a few feet behind Ron, they began to realize what kind of situation this world was in.

"Two Saiyans who are Gods are out for revenge on a nemesis that we have no clue of what power they have." Whis said. "Things are about to get interesting."

"Oh indeed they are." Beerus said, with a smile creeping onto his face. "Indeed they are."

* * *

 _ **DEAR GOD FINALLY! I must truly apologize fir this taking so long, but you know, LIFE. Hope you guys like, please rate and review!**_


End file.
